


The Return of Harry Potter

by 83rdtempest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Is a Great Teacher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OP!Harry, Original HufflePlayers, Overpowered Harry Potter, Pettigrew exposed with Bitch Be Gone, Powerful Harry, Quidditch later on, Scars, Sirius shall be saved!, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, no beta we die like men, of all kinds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83rdtempest/pseuds/83rdtempest
Summary: Once there were two men, facing against one another. The two were rivals, nemesis forged by fate's very own hands. The Gods saw to it that they fought. But when the mortals moved from the realm of human to nearly unearthly power, they realize they should step in. The final battle occurs and there is only one winner. But what is there left in a world for the man who lost his sole purpose for living?If he can't find happiness in his own world, why not ship him to a new one?





	1. The Final Battle? The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am sorry if you are reading this, it sucks. It is an old story that I read through and felt held a little bit of promise. So, I am finally gonna put it up on this site. My first fic on AO3, so go ahead and rip into me for it. Enjoy if you can. - Love 83rd

Two Men stood opposite each other in a barren field. There were no bodies, as many would expect there to be on such a hallowed Battle Ground, but this particular location was utterly lacking all corpses or, in truth, any sign of life or death whatsoever. There wasn't anything living nor dead for miles around the two beings. The overbearing pressure of the two Mages' constantly swirling magic caused the surrounding flora and fauna to either wilt or perish in their presence.

Their abilities had risen to the level of the divine. Magic so powerful in fact, no mortal could gaze at their souls nor their magic without the threat of instantaneous combustion.

One, standing Seven Foot Three, stood with pride and regality which dignified him among any other. His stance, his power, and his mind were all so overwhelmingly powerful that none could ever surpass him.

Lord Voldemort was the Most Powerful and Intelligent Wizard to ever live.

But rather than make a change in the world, he chose to become corrupted with his power. He destroyed his body, soul, and magic reducing himself into a state where he lost any and all form of humanity. Voldemort, who was born to the name Tom Marvolo Riddle, held no remorse or regret. In fact, he felt no emotion and his body had been magically forced to no longer feel pain. His shredded soul, which he had made into Hundreds of Horcruxes was as close to destroyed as physically possible. Only a fraction of what had once been a strong man stood anymore.

Now, it was just Voldemort, not the Dark Lord. Not the Young Wizard who got the best grades in Hogwarts history. Not the Father of the Dark Lady who Harry had had to face and Kill Three Years Prior. 

No, the creature in front of him was just a shell. A Shell with the Magical Power Levels of being capable of wiping out an entire country in a day. He wasn't even considered the Leader of the Blood Purists after all he had done. Voldemort was just a killer. An Entity who wished to see the world burn, and had let his dream become reality. He was considered and feared by many as the possessed one.

The Legend was that after Tom went insane, his body was possessed by an angry Spirit God who wished to torment humanity. And many truly believed that tale. That Voldemort was a monster.

Across from this monster, a Young Man stood with a firm glare and squared-off shoulders. It wasn't the first time they had confronted one another, but this day, everything was different.

They had written a pact that they would fight to the death and neither would run away. Both Hadrian Potter-Black-Peverell and Tom Riddle-Gaunt-Slytherin wrote this in a Magically Binding Oath which they took. Both were tired of endlessly fighting the other.

Because they were equals. 

Mother Magic had chosen to intertwine their fate and thus, she tied them together with Magic so powerful that Mortals could never hope to comprehend it. The Prophecy was interpreted to mean that they were complete and total opposites yet equivalent in all physical and mental means.

Tom once had Black Hair and Red Eyes. He became a bald, pale, noseless creation which was mangled.

Harry on the other hand, who hadn't willingly gone along with what Voldemort did never took any of the curses or inflictions from the man. But the more Voldemort Changed, the more the Entity watching over them had to alter Harry to keep them Equal. Because in this Dimension, the Higher Power was arrogant and felt that her power and word should be absolute. Thus, she constantly controlled every variable.

If the Dark Lord was the Most intelligent Wizard to attend Hogwarts, Fate boosted Harry's capabilities and learning Potential. When Tom was made capable of wrestling a Dragon because of a permanent spell he cast on himself, Magic Herself gave Harry such a boost to his body. Riddle decided he wanted the Speed of a Vampire and was bitten, Harry grew small fangs and his diet consisted of much more coconuts and other various vitamin supplements to make up for the increased need for nutrients which vampires generally took from the blood. Because Tom was a Master of the Dark Arts and had Decades of Obscure Knowledge, Destiny gave the Boy the aptitude to become just as good and constantly supplied him with books which he read. After Tom stole the Magical Cores from a Thousand Muggle-borns, Harry's Core grew in perfect unison.

The Deities influenced the boy greatly because they knew that he would turn out to be the Savior of the World and the Master of Death if he succeeded.

It was stupid, but the Prophecy said that Harry had to be at least Equal to Tom when he was marked, so the Cosmic Entities took his life and through it and messed with it every chance they got.

The Younger of the Two stood just under Six and a Half Feet Tall and was quite skinny. With Long Raven Black Hair, he was a much healthier color than the pure white skin of his adversary. Harry had cappuccino colored skin which made his vibrant killing curse eyes pop against the contrast.

The Teen held in his hand, a wand he had gotten from killing Antonin Dolohov Two Years Prior in the War. At seventeen, he had been fighting in the War Effort since he was Five and had been practically raised as a soldier. He had also been a tutor and instructor to many of the younger generation. His name held influence in the Teaching Community almost as much as it did on the Battle Field.

After Voldemort Murdered the boy's parents, he had tried to murder Harry. The spell rebounded, however, and nearly hit Voldemort which would have destroyed his physical form. But it missed and Tom managed to survive when his body should have been killed. The Dark Lord ran when he heard voices from downstairs. He fled before killing the child. Over the next few years, he would go on in his conquest destroying and killing along the way. In the year 1990, Harry had managed to hit him with a spell which blasted his soul out of his body which ended up biting Harry in the arse. Voldemort possessed his teacher and life got difficult those years.

But how did the boy-who-lived find out about magic you may ask? Harry was placed with his Aunt and Uncle in the Muggle World where they ritualistically... Mistreated him. His Cousin was a large Swine of a boy and his gang often beat up and bullied the poor young gifted boy.

But his Uncle was the worst. That was why, when he was Seven, Harry was not saddened by the fact his entire family was murdered. Later, he would learn that it was Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry who had the Address of Harry released to the Wizengamot that got his entire Street of Muggle homes burned down. Harry only survived because at the time he had been locked in his Cupboard. His uncle had actually reinforced the cupboard with Steel to ensure his Freak Nephew would never be able to escape or let his freakishness escape through normal walls.

In fact, if not for that and the Dark Bastards, Harry would have remained ignorant of Magic for his next few years and never have realized his prowess and abilities nor his love for learning. He may have even been moldable for outside parties to influence and control. He would have never gone down his own path and been a child rather than a fighter. However, that didn't happen and he was sorted into Ravenclaw, quickly becoming one of the most intelligent and creative students to ever pass through Hogwarts. One of his most proud accomplishments from Hogwarts was that he was the youngest Seeker in a Century. He beat that Cho Chang bint by a landslide and Filius was ecstatic when they won the House and Quidditch Cups Seven Years Running. He had been a Prefect with Padma Patil and Head Boy along with Granger.

But before Hogwarts, he was no child.

Between the Assassination of his relatives and his first day of school, the boy with the Lightning Bolt Scar acted as an Assassin. Learning Wandless Magic, Runes, and Curse Breaking to become adept at entering restricted or Warded Areas. When he went to Hogwarts, Albus, the Headmaster of the school, recognized his talent and knew of the Prophecy so he began to prepare him. 

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were four Hours of Duel and Fighting Lessons from Master Dueling Champion Filius Flitwick.

Tuesdays were Language, Law, and Public Relations Tutoring with Mycroft.

Thursdays were Transfiguration days. Saturdays were for Potions with Horace and Sundays were for Extra Tutoring in Electives in the Morning. Sunday Afternoons was when Harry trained with Albus himself in any branch of Magic the old coot thought pertinent. And that is how it went for the First Four Years.

Until Albus was murdered and the Battle of Hogwarts happened. Voldemort took over Magical England when Harry was Fourteen and a Half and took over Europe completely by Harry's Sixteenth Birthday.

Yet some people still stood against him.

Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, George, Bill, Charlie, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Mary Brown, Nymphadora Tonks, Bianca Black, Gedy Burke, Lilian Parkinson, Cedric Diggory, William Parker, Collin Creevey, and Oliver Wood were the Major contributors to the Fight against Voldemort. All of them were under Neville Longbottom who was the only Leader of Voldemort's Opposition besides Harry since after Albus was assassinated.

They were all dead now, as were many of the Death Eaters. But Harry and Tom were enemies. Rivals. Nemesis. They had to fight each other.

The first few minutes, they stared at each other, watching every twitch. Then, Tom took the first move.

"LEGILLIMENS!" He shouted.

Harry braced himself and threw up his Occlumency to full Barrier Protection. Mind Arts were one trait where one was better than the other.

Tom was the greatest Legillimencer in the World while Harry's mind was the most protected. They each had skills in the opposite art as well, but not nearly to the degree as their primary function.

It described the pair fairly well, Tom was meant to fight and destroy and break whereas Harry was better at building, creating, organizing, and defending.

Tom had a raging temper which constituted Fire. Harry was calm until he snapped which was then when his anger all spilled out at once like the calm before the storm then the Tempest and Hurricane all at once.

Harry felt the massive onslaught into his Mind Palace only for him to throw the Dark Lord out.

Tom got physically blasted away but he held his hands out pulling off a perfect and graceful landing because of the fact that he was capable of Flight using his magic.

"You've gotten better." Analyzed the wizard.

"You have used the same attack in the past Three Months. Not very creative, are you, Tommy-Boy?" He snarked.

"SCOPULA!!!" The Dark Lord cast a wind spell which picked Harry up and sent a Dozen blades of air to try to slice him.

"блок!" Harry countered with his own spell. He had made it when he was Twelve.

"Caedes!" Hissed the Dark Lord in the Serpent's Tongue.

Harry used Flight himself and went out of range, doing a backflip in the air to dodge the spell only to launch one back towards the man.

"Adtono!" Harry sent the curse and it hit true.

"AAAAAHHH!" The Dark Lord screamed but got to his feet seconds later, recovering inhumanely fast. Just like Tom, Harry's regenerative abilities were super-human.

"You think that was enough to keep me down, boy?"

"Never hurts to cause a little insanity or knock you around in an explosion. Why not a little of both at the same time?"

"Uzel!" Voldemort cast at the boy. 

Harry narrowly avoided getting hit with the organ knotting curse before he sent a Bombarda at his target.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Voldemort roared and both men stood "Aura Duel me! Now, Potter!"

The Dark Lord's Magic was called forth and the entire area around them began to swirl as the vicious Red color leaked from his body. His pores let out the condensed magic inside of him into the surroundings through his flesh and into the world. A massive cloud of Poisonous Crimson fog coalesced and congregated for a mile to the sides and behind the man. It was an electric field full of his entire magic.

Harry waved his hand in the air and let his own fill the space around him. Rather than the obtrusive and ever filling energy which crackled dangerously, his magic was concentrated, potent, and thick.

Pure Magic was rare, many people had colors to their magic, Dumbledore's was Purple because he had a Superiority complex and saw himself as royalty and had a belief that he was very regal. Ron's Magic had been a light blue due to his humility and his jealousy. Hermione's was a grassy green to represent her earnest knack for learning. McGonagall's Magic was a Bright Yellow like the sun. Snape's was an Onyx color for his hatred of the world. Filius' Magic was one of the most beautiful, it was a two-toned Navy and Bronze which represented his strength, intelligence, and Humbleness.

Voldemort's Dark Red was for all of the blood he had needlessly spilt, but Harry's was a Pure and complete White which crackled with golden Electricity at the ends.

But what was truly impressive was the way he contained his magic. When he was younger, he flared it and sent it out into the surrounding environment. But now, he formed it into White Wings as a testament to his deceased Owl Hedwig.

It made him look like an Angel. Especially with the fact that there was a Halo of pure Lightning Magic hovering over his Head. Neville told him it was his crown as he was the Rightful King of the Light, but Harry assured him he had no such desires to be a Royal.

"Impressive, Potter... But still not good enough!" The Lord's Black robes billowed in the non-existent wind as he threw his arms into the air his body making a T. He let out a yell as the massive BLOCK of Magic raised into the air.

Harry watched, eyes wide as the Magic was forcefully compressed and boiled down into a cube the size of a small home.

"Are you ready to finally be out of my hair?" Voldemort taunted, though controlling such Magic was tiring him quickly and causing him to shake and his voice the falter slightly between words.

"You sound like you are struggling, Tom." Harry said in a much more even tone "Need some help with that?"

Bringing up a flat hand, Harry brought forth one of his hands and his very long and very bright wings followed.

Voldemort's milky skin somehow palled as he realized what Harry was about to do.

With a single motion, Harry's Magic in the shape of a wing proceeded to cut like a blade and faster than the eye could see, it cut the Aura into Hundreds of little pieces which then fell to the ground and dissipated.

Tom fell to his knees in pain as Harry dropped to one knee, his breathing increased at having to control such magic so intricately.

"YOU! WILL! NOT! BEAT! ME!" Voldemort Howled, his head still down.

The Man let out a bellow of fury and the brick of Red Energy was slowly reformed, his magic working overtime.

When it was formed, he slammed it down on the boy, Tom Riddles entire Aura focussed and smashed down on the boy, relentlessly targeting his soul, trying to break it or snuff out his Magic.

But Harry had spent the first few years of his life with the Dursleys, who tried many things and made disgustingly inhuman attempts to destroy Harry's Magic. And the countless times he killed had long since tempered his soul when it wavered.

Voldemort let Murder Split his soul so he could Make Anchors. Hadrian used the Death to purify the World which caused his Soul to slowly grow stronger and more unyielding.

So after a few minutes of lack of movement, he pushed up from the ground.

"Th-That was a g-good... Attack." He muttered while pushing himself onto his feet.

"You still stand? After that?" The man panted, both of them were sweating and tired.

"I have to stand, because if I don't fight, what can I do?"

"I fight to take over the world. Yet you fight for nothing?" Tom scoffed "This is why you can never win." He stated, raising the Elder Wand.

"I fight because I have to. If I don't, then you will win and create a world in which I have no desire to live in." Harry said, raising his own Foci.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord Spoke in ParselTongue.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said in English.

Truthfully, looking back on the memory of himself, he didn't know what he was thinking. The most Powerful Mage since Merlin, Voldemort, threw the curse which had ripped Souls from their Bodies for Centuries and the fool that he was... Harry, he sent a Second Year Charm at the Dark Lord.

The most influential man to walk the Earth in Three Centuries. The Smartest Wizard in Hogwarts History. His Prophecized Nemesis. His Equal.

Ever since hearing the prophecy, he had always believed such a claim to be a joke. Back then, he was just a child. A mindless innocent and naive little welp who would go through much more throughout his life than one pesky war...

But those thoughts were pushed from the forefront of his mind as he resumed the battle against Voldemort, the Red and Green Lights were pushing against each other in an epic fashion.

The deafening sound which fired when the spells met was like an amplified Sonorous Charm of the dragon roar when he had fought a Dragon in his Fourth Year. 

Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand, he knew that by Magical Law that he should never be capable of winning, but somehow, after a long-fought battle of wills, the Killing Curse was reflected back once more, Harry being the Champion of their final battle and it infused with the Disarming Spell which collided with Tom Riddle's Chest and knocked him flat on his back.

The Death Stick flew high, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. The Wand recognized not only who its true Master was, but also who its true bond was, so it eagerly shot towards Harry.

And he, with the grace and skill of a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, hands grasping at nothing, Ruby eyes rolling upward.

Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and misshapen, the white-skinned Ex-Human lacking any Hair, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. 

Voldemort was dead, killed by Harry James Potter, August Eighteenth, 1997.

Harry stood still for just five seconds before realizing what had happened. Running over to the corpse, he poked it, and to his shock and pleasure, it seemed that he truly was dying.

"You have finally defeated me..." Voldemort said, Eyes staring at the sky.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Then do it. I know what is coming." He coughed and spluttered up Blood.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Cast the spell and then Kill Me. Do it already." Tom's eyes lost their shine and were now a dull Salmon.

"What Spell?" Harry's face scrunched in confusion.

"Claim the Right of Conquest. It claims all Magic and Ownerships which you deserve from defeating me. Then end my suffering." The Dark Lord cried out in pain.

Suddenly, a memory of such magics came to him and he knew what the man spoke of.

"I, Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black, Lord of these Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses and Heads of Each of said Families do recognize the full and Whole Defeat of the Dark Lord, one Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt-Slytherin, Lord of these Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses and Head of Each of said Families. I do claim, By Right of Conquest and trial by Combat everything which he possesses. Be it by Physical or Metaphysical, Energy, Magick, Soul, Knowledge, and Life. I hereby End his Life to further my own. SO MOTE IT BE!"

With that, a sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air and a Golden corona of Magic and Light erupted from Harry's Center. The Light blasted around the entire area, flattening Trees Twenty Miles away from where the man stood. It was like a Nuclear Blast had gone off. Harry had performed an Ancient and the Most Powerful Battle Ritual Magic a Sorcerer could ever use.

Voldemort's Corpse stilled and Harry watched as a Trio of swirling lights erupted from his mouth.

One was a Light Blue little thing which possessed his Life as Harry Learned from fighting Dementors who tried to steal Sirius'. The Second was a Crimson Golfball-sized Orb. It was Tom Riddle's Magic. And the final of the three spiraling objects was a small Golden Ball which represented the entirety of Tom Riddle's Knowledge and Magical Titles or Claim. Essentially, it took everything Tom had possessed and transferred ownership into Harry's Body making him essentially the Heir and Scion of everything which was once Tom's.

Harry watched as they lifted into the air, away from the motionless body and floated right towards him before slamming into his chest.

The pain was unbearable. He couldn't think or even concentrate as the burning sensation of his Magical Core being remolded was the most painful experience he had ever had. And he had once been introduced to many forms of Torture when kidnapped and drugged in Russian. There was also that time where he was held under the Cruciatus for Two Hours Straight by the Dark Lord himself when he was Fourteen and doing a summer job in an American Bakery.

But this, having his entire being rewritten was ten times anything he had ever experienced. It was so horrid that he blacked out just three seconds into it.

So, as he withered and twitched on the ground in unconsciousness, he didn't notice over Five Million Death Eaters who all held the Dark Mark keel over and die, Three Orbs lifting from them and flying to where his body lay in the Nordic Flatlands.

Each and every person who had taken the Dark Lord's Mark swore everything to him. Their Life, Magic, Property, and Soul. And thus, it all went to the one who claimed it from the noseless Bastard.

All Physical Possessions and Money were transferred (Thanks to the intervention of a certain Deity who was watching over him) into his bottomless pouch.

Mountains of Coins and entire Libraries of Tomes and Books were poured in. Fortunes of Muggle and Magical Currency from every country were drained from Banks across the world and poured into the bag.

The Magic of every Follower who had taken the Mark was transferred into a single Foci. A single Magical Core. A single body. A single boy.

His mortal form could not handle such immense power, and thus, his body began to change, morph, and alter slightly. To any onlooker, it looked similar to the Polyjuice as Magic itself destroyed and created the very particles which formed the boy's body, essentially shaping it into the perfect container for itself.

And when it was done, he was not much different, size-wise, but his entire muscle and bone structure had been reformed to be completely and utterly better. His body was the peak of human capability whereas he had previously only been decent enough to survive in terms of physical fitness.

But sadly, Harry would never wake up in his world ever again, because the fates realized that he would never truly find peace there. So, Destiny gave him a gift and tore a hole in her universe only to deposit his prone form into a Dimension separate of his own. One where he could grow up to be different. A world where he could be better.

And thus, he was promptly deposited in the lobby of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Earth 8435-09 in the year 1991.

-7777((((-))))7777-


	2. The Gods the Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deities look down on the boy despite grudging respect. But what are they going to do with him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why you all are still reading this... Perhaps your standards are just that low. Eh, well whatever. This isn't really a chapter, just a little joke of a word vomit. It isn't a pretty picture, but this is what I am doing instead of sleeping, so yeah, you get what you get. - Love 83rd

In Limbo

Fate looked over the body and poked it with her foot.

"Your Master is this skinny little Twig from the Higher Second dimension?" She asked.

"Apparently..." Death Drawled Darkly, detesting the dreary decorations drawn up in the dour drawing room of the female deity "And I see that he has quite the large pools of Magic. Almost as much as Hecate when she was in power as the Goddess of the Earth's Cosmic Energy."

"Yes," Fate flicked her eyes over the fallen boy with a frown on her face "He doesn't look like the most powerful being in our Universe, but oddly enough... He is."

"Well, how are we supposed to help him?" Asked Anake with a tone of ashen and apparent worry.

"He will need a new identity." Apollo accurately analyzed "And his papers and all information about this world compared to his own."

The deity of History nodded and sent a light towards his prone form "He now has the knowledge of all of the differences in Magical and Muggle History and Laws of Our Earth and his own. He will need the proper papers and permits to become a Person in our world."

Chaos, the cute Creator of the Cosmos and Universe stepped forward, quelling their questions and quenching their worry. With a snap, she made everything out of her own energy and caused the proper changes in the Magical and Muggle world.

"I read his memories, he will go by the name Hadrian Peverell. I have made sure he has his Apparition License, Universal Magical Creature Ownership License, Property-Owning License, Healer's License, -" She went on for Five minutes listing every possible permit and license which the boy could possibly ever need and could handle.

"Alright, I ensured his birth records and history was set up so the Ministry and other places can't ask too many questions." The voice paused "I also ensured that his schooling was taken care of and his wand was cleared of the trace and his name was made into a favorable one."

The meeting of Cosmic Entities of that Earth went on for another Half Hour of giving different insights and ideas of how to make the transition easier.

"Alright," Spoke Apollo "I can feel he was tied to a Great Prophecy from his own Universe, but that interferes with this Universe, so I am going to get rid of the Great Prophecy for this world, no need to worry about the young Harry Potter if Hadrian Peverell is there, I can make sure he knows to destroy the Horcruxes him before Tom Riddle comes to power again."

"Great, now, let's let him into our world, where the warrior can finally know what having a life is like." Spoke Fate with a Faint Flicker of a smile before flinging the fledgling Wizard's body floating through a portal forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew, honestly disgusting. I have a love-hate relationship with worldbuilding and introducing omnipotent characters because I can't handle them or the general OP characters. I always make them too OP and progress the story too quickly.


	3. Is this Hogwarts or Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up and are told you are in the hospital, the usual reaction would probably be panic, so why is this kid looking like he wants to shout "Fuck, again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this will probably be like the real first chapter, but whatever. -Love 83rd

"Bloody Hell," He mumbled, eyes bleary from his lack of glasses "Did I take a bludger to the head again?"

"No, Sir, I believe that it would be something much larger than a Bludger which hit you. You have been knocked out for Three Days. Today is September First." Spoke a voice very familiar to him.

Turning his head to the sound of the voice he grumbled and asked: "Where're ma' glasses?"

"Ah, your spectacles. Here they are, dear." She handed them to him and he placed them "I am Poppy Pomfrey, the Mediwitch and Professional Healer of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who might you be?"

"Hadrian Peverell," He stated, blinking his eyes at her "Wait a second, Poppy?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, that is my name." She nodded "Now, can you tell me, what exactly happened to you? All we can tell is that you fell and hit your head, but it seems as if you were going to meet the Headmaster when you took a tumble down the stairs, Mr. Peverell."

Harry shook his head "You mean to tell me I was in a Coma for three DAYS because I fell down some stairs?" He guffawed "Just my luck."

Poppy snorted before shaking her head "Now, I think I will call down Albus, he will want to know you are awake. He was quite miffed when he discovered you passed out at the base of his Griffin. He had no clue you were in the wards, let alone in his personal hall."

"Albus? As in Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump?" Harry asked in shock, Albus had died years ago.

"Yes, the very same. I believe you were supposedly going to meet him before your little fall." She smiled and set off to get to the Floo. Ten seconds later, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked through the green flames, flicking a speck or two of ash from the shoulder of his robes as his grandeur filled the room and his grandfatherly smile caught Harry off guard.

His mentor, Albus, had always been a hardass who pushed him. Dumbles had been the Most Powerful Wizard in Europe before Tom and he had been the cold-blooded killer. The Battle-Hardened Warrior from the Great Grindelwald Conflict across Europe and the Second Magical World War. He had been the one to defeat Gellert in their famous 1945 Battle and he had trained Harry in the arts of intimidation and strategy.

The man who came through that Floo was a Pansy. A flowery man in sparkly abstract robes and had a beard down to who his waist. Albus told him facial hair only got in the way in a fight, it was why he shaved every morning.

This man... This man was weak compared to the Albus Dumbledore he had known.

"Hello, Young Man, I do believe you had wanted to get my attention." His smile was so warm it went against everything Harry had ever been taught by HIS Dumbledore "I am going to admit that seeing you at the bottom of the stairs nearly gave this old man a heart attack, and with me going up in years, I am afraid that I am a little more fragile than I used to be."

"Yes, and I seem to be much less resistant to fall damage than I used to be." Harry chuckled.

"So, Young Man, do you have a Name, Age, and Reason for being on my school grounds? Or were you just trying to find the nicest stairs to fall down?"

"Hadrian Orion Peverell," Harry introduced, using his alternative but also sort of true name while sticking out his hand "And you must be Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster."

"Well, I am afraid I believed the Peverell Line died out many years ago, Mr. Hadrian, care to explain?" Asked the elderly man.

"I am the descendant of Ignotus Peverell," Harry stated truthfully.

"That is quite shocking," Albus said with an accepting nod "And the other information."

"I am Seventeen Years Old. I was born on the Last Day of July. I don't really know how I ended up here. And I don't remember any stairs." He stated, his eyebrows pressing together to figure out how he had gotten there, let alone where or whenever he was!

"Ah, 1974 was a lovely year. My, I just shared a bottle of Jack Daniels with an Old friend Nicholas Flamel the other day. And it was brewed in that very year." He said with the tip of his head.

Harry did the math and instantly his mind was working overtime.

1974? Did that mean it was 1991? Because he wasn't born in the Seventies, he was born in 1980! So, not only was he in a different timeline, it was likely Dumbledore didn't realize he was a threat. If the war was going on, Albus would never have been so accepting or kind as to let in a random man into the castle. Much less if it was someone he didn't know.

Conclusion, he was thrown into either A.) Another Timeline or B.) Another Dimension. But there was also the chance that C.) He was dead and Hell was weirder than he was expecting. But he was thinking the first two were much more likely. Seeing as he had owned a Time-Turner himself, he knew Timelines were fickle things. Also, he had once split a hole in dimension in attempts to throw Voldemort into it and into a different Reality. Something really powerful blocked him, however, sadly.

So as he looked over the Medbay of Hogwarts, he was almost certain he had been blasted from his own Universe into a parallel one.

"So, Mr. Peverell, do you think you could tell me your business at Hogwarts?"

"I don't honestly know, Headmaster." He scratched his chin, which had dark black stubble from where he had not shaved for going on Four Days.

"Perhaps you were looking for a Transfer into classes?" He asked, "I know you are of age, all you would need is previous records."

"Oh! I have those." He commented.

Reaching into his bag, Harry pulled out a slim manilla folder. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the Muggle device.

"Are you Muggle-Born?" Asked the Headmaster.

"No, Muggle Raised though, for the first few years after my parents were killed."

"In the War?" Asked Dumbledore.

"By Voldemort himself." Harry sighed.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and Poppy flinched.

'That was odd. I should look into why she flinched.' Harry thought in confusion.

"I am sorry to hear that, my boy." Dumbledore placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Now, you wanted to see my papers?" He asked "These are the First Six Years of my Educational records.

Year 1:

Transfiguration: OO  
Charms: OOO  
Potions: EE  
History of Magic: A  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: OOO   
Astronomy: O  
Herbology: A  
Flying lessons: OOO

Year 2:

Transfiguration: OO  
Charms: OOO  
Potions: EE  
History of Magic: A  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: OOO  
Astronomy: O  
Herbology: A

Year 3:

Transfiguration: OO  
Charms: OOO  
Potions: EE  
History of Magic: A  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: OOO  
Astronomy: O  
Herbology: A

Electives:

Alchemy: O  
Enchanting: A  
Arithmancy: A  
Ancient Runes: OOO  
Care For Magical Creatures: OOO  
Healing: EE  
Dueling: OOO

Year 4:

Transfiguration: OO  
Charms: OOO  
Potions: EE  
History of Magic: A  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: OOO  
Astronomy: O  
Herbology: A

Electives:

Alchemy: O  
Enchanting: EE  
Arithmancy: A  
Ancient Runes: OOO  
Divination: EE  
Care For Magical Creatures: OOO  
Healing: EE  
Dueling: OOO

Year 5:

Transfiguration: OO  
Charms: OOO  
Potions: EE  
History of Magic: A  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: OOO  
Astronomy: O  
Herbology: A

Electives:

Alchemy: EE  
Enchanting: EE  
Arithmancy: A  
Ancient Runes: O  
Divination: A  
Care For Magical Creatures: O  
Healing: A  
Dueling: OOO

Year 6:

Transfiguration: OO  
Charms: OOO  
Potions: EE  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: OOO  
Astronomy: O  
Herbology: A

Electives:

Alchemy: OO  
Enchanting: O  
Care For Magical Creatures: OOO  
Healing: O  
Dueling: OOO

"I must say, Mr. Peverelle, your grades for this previous year are astounding, but what happened in your Fifth Year?" He asked.

"My Godfather was killed in an accident." He looked at the ground "I messed up and he got caught in someone's spell and tripped. He was killed... I blamed myself for the longest time. But I used that to push myself the next year. I knew I had to move on."

"I am so terribly sorry to hear that, my boy." Harry was shocked at the sincerity and seriousness portrayed on the Headmaster's face "I had something very similar to that happen to me and I hear one of Next Years students had the very same happen to her recently, Mrs. Lovegood with her mother. It happens sometimes, accidents. And they scar us."

Harry shook his head "I have many scars, Headmaster." He held up his severely gnarled arm and smirked at his shocked expression "But I think the wounds and holes which others can leave on us from their presence or losing that presence are much deeper than that of the physical or superficial."

Dumbledore recovered quickly and his grandfatherly persona was back up "Yes, yes indeed. Actually, I think I quite like that. Would you mind too terribly if I ever used that one?"

"No, go right ahead." Harry chuckled, his Dumbledore had a penchant for One-Liners and confusing life advice as well.

"One more thing, do you mind telling me something?"

"Sure, what do you need to know?" Asked the boy in the Hospital Gown.

"Well, I was just wondering about your tattoos and their meanings."

"Ah, that. Yeah, I guess you would want to known. I should have guessed you would ask about that. Alright, where should I start?" He pulled up the blanket to reveal a beautiful white Phoenix on his leg "That was my Bonded Familiar. I loved her and she was my best friend from when I was Six Years Old until I was Fifteen and she saved my life by sacrificing her own. Her name was Hedwig." 

Dumbledore was shocked but asked what was on his mind anyway "A Phoenix does not often bond itself to a human, let alone one so young. It is amazing for you to have found and been with your Familiar in such a way while it lasted. I myself have a Phoenix, but he is more of an acquaintance and friend than Pet or Familiar. It is a tragedy for a Phoenix to be killed, but if she chose to save your life, then I am sure that you will become a very great man, Mr. Peverell, for such a Magical Creature to value your life over her own."

Harry nodded solemnly before dropping the blanket again.

"Next, we have this Tattoo," He pulled up the gown's sleeve to reveal a thick black tattoo over his Left bicep "These are runes I first carved into my flesh and then had Magically tattooed over. They act as a binding agent for my magic, also known as a Foci. It allows me to tame and focus my energy better. I also like to think of it as a good luck charm. I discovered the technique in my travels to South Africa when I came upon a river civilization that has cultivated their wandless magic and meridians for Centuries. After some time, they accepted me and decided to teach me their ways. The ritual of Mwabnaha was the name of the process I underwent and I became the first outsider in years to learn their sacred art."

Dumbledore was astounded by the incredibly intricate designs and slightly disgusted by the thought of self-harm to carve runes into flesh but he wanted to know what the last tattoos were.

"Go on," He prompted.

"This one on the back of my Right-Hand tells of my Search for the Hallows," Harry smirked "My Father... was an avid believer that my ancestors meant for the Hallows to be passed down through my line, so I hope to one day see all three returned to the descendants of the rightful Peverell Children."

"I am sure that if you work hard, that might just happen." Smiled Dumbledore.

"I am sure it will. Seeing as we are almost there anyway." Harry indicated to Dumbledore's waist where his own wand was held.

The old man's face fell and he took on a slightly defensive stance.

"Worry not, Headmaster. I have no qualms with where it is being held currently. In fact, I believe the wand is right where it should be... For now, at least. But I must tell you, although you have earned its trust, you are not its true Master." Harry spoke cryptically, his Blue (He used his Metamophmagus Powers to change them) Eyes twinkle in a way which perfectly imitated Dumbledore's own sparkly magic.

"I wonder if this is how other people feel around me?" The Headmaster sighed "A mixture of wary confusion."

"Oh, I am sure you will be absolutely thrilled with getting to know me, Professor." Harry chuckled at his dour face.

There was a beat of silence as the Medbay was filled with his laugh.

"And the last one?" Dumbledore indicated to Harry's right arm.

"When I was a child," He began "After my parents were killed by Voldemort, I was thrown into living with my relatives. My Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. They were not only horrible people, but they hated Magic. In turn, they hated me. I had no control over my magic as a child and they wished nothing but to be normal. They beat me and put me in a cold dark closet instead of a room. I grew up abused and mistreated. I realized it was because of my Magic, my "Freakishness" as they called it. So, I tried to suppress it."

Albus' breath hitched and his eyes widened.

"That is right," Harry nodded "I became an Obscurial."

Dumbledore's wand was in his hand before he knew it.

Harry shook his head "No need for that, allow me to finish the story."

Albus paused before nodding slowly.

"I was under the effects of my Uncle and Aunt's torture for Years before suddenly, I managed to escape. Over the next few years, I traveled the world, rather than becoming more dangerous, I began harnessing and fighting the Obscurus. And when I turned Ten, I managed to completely subdue it and lock it into my Magical Core. I built a cage around it and learned Occlumency to ensure I would always be able to subconsciously keep it in check. It has been completely secured for well over half a decade."

"Amazing." The Elderly Man stated, "That is simply astounding."

"Yes, but that isn't where the story ends." Harry said gravely "When I was Twelve, I was bitten by a Basilisk. It was as potent as they come and it destroyed my mental barriers enough for the Obscurus to leak from my Magic. In the Six Hours my Body took to get back under control, the Obscurus was wild. But when I finally calmed down, I managed to finally overcome it by using Wild and Partially Accidental Magic to permanently trap it within my body rather than my magic. It cannot escape, but it will never leave me. But I can control it."

Harry held up his arm and flexed it and the weird black tattoo moved to his hand which he then made into a fist. It was completely black and looked like solid metal.

"Feel it," Harry urged.

Dumbledore tentatively reached his wrinkly fingers and stroked the darkness "That is so perplexing."

"I know, right?" Harry said with a smile "I have no clue what I did, but I have complete control over it, and wherever it is, that area is as Spell and Damage resistant as a real Obscurus."

"Interesting." Spoke the Scholarly man.

"Do we need to go over anything else?" Harry asked, snapping the man out of his musings.

"No, no, I believe that will be all." He said his genial smile back in place.

"Do you know where I can find my clothes, though?" Harry looked around "And my pouch and wand?"

"Ah, I must admit, we did confiscate them, just in case." He waved his hands and they did appear "As I spoke with Madam Pomfrey, you are as fit as a Fiddle and capable of Leaving, so I wish for you to attend the Sorting this evening. Do you believe that you would like to join the Seventh Year Students?"

"So I really come to Hogwarts?" Asked Harry.

"Well, Mr. Peverell, based on your age, personality, and grades... I would like to formally accept you as a transfer student into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the Worlds' finest Institutions for Sorcery and one of the best Academies for the Art of Spellcasting." He said dramatically.

Harry was in shock "Just like that?" He asked in astonishment.

"Why, of course! I am the Headmaster. I can make executive decisions like this, even if it is last minute. So, I just need to fill out one or two Forms and have you sign here," Harry did "And there we are, this year, you will be the first Transfer into Hogwarts in Ten Years. Welcome, Mr. Peverell."

They shared a smile before the Headmaster left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing two ultra-intelligent characters together more than anything. Review if you want to see more genius + genius or just review because it will probably make me write more.


	4. Mr. Filius Flitwick's tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's at Hogwarts, what else can you expect other than shenanigans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, love me. -83rd

Slipping out of the blue gown, he noticed his body was different. His light six-pack had turned into Eight perfect Abdominal Muscles and his pecs became more rigid and appealing. His Tan skin was more smooth and he took note that certain properties of himself were just... better.

Pulling at his hair, he realized it was just as long as he liked it. He pulled it back into a ponytail and pulled on his white cape. It was an Albino Nemean Lion Fur which had Basilisk Scales infused under it to protect his back. When he reached out his magic, he could alter it in certain ways such as color, style, and size. But in its natural form, it was a White off the Right Shoulder Cape. The Hood, when pulled up, obscured his face and whenever he willed it, the cloak could either turn Black or turn invisible. He had Enchanted the Invisibility runes himself in case he ever didn't keep THE Cloak on him.

No need to always be holding one of the most Sacred Magical items on your person for a bit of invisibility, Right?

Checking his glasses, he charmed the golden rims black and morphed the sleek Dueling Lenses into the normal Circular frames for his Nearsightedness.

His eyes were the usual cold Blue he used as a disguise and he was glad he morphed his eyes before opening them, or Dumbledore and Poppy would have recognized his Killing Curse Eyes as those of Harry Potter.

He grabbed his necklace, the broken Ring signifying where he blasted the engagement band off of his girl's hand when he realized she was cheating on him through using the Marauders map.

He had been going after some more of Voldemort's Horcruxes during the Winter Term of his Sixth Year Winter Break when he watched his lover's name move across the Marauder's Map. He watched her go to the Ravenclaw Prefect's Bath and watched as Ron Weasley, that ugly retarded Gryffindor buggered his long term love for hours into the night. When Harry saw Hermione next, he had done nothing, said nothing, but just stared at her. She pleaded for him to tell her what was wrong. But he snapped and his magic went wild. It cut off her Left Hand's Ring Finger and his Accidental Magic sliced the Ring cleanly in half.

He stared at it for a second before sighing. If he was in a new world, he would never see the woman as she was in his world again anyway.

With that, he held out his hand and dropped the Golden Ring and Silver Chain into his hand. Summoning Lightning from his Core, he Superheated the ring to the point of it being atomized, the ash falling to the ground. He caught his eyes' reflection glow a dangerous Gold, but they quickly reverted.

It was odd, whenever he used Elemental Magic, his eyes would glow Golden while Tom's would glow Silver. It was quite funny when thinking that Tom was a Slytherin and it matched his house colors. It would have fit if he had been a Gryffindor, but the Hat found him much too studious and interested in Magic to place him with the Brave. That, and he had never been courteous or chivalrous in his entire life except under threat of Vernon's belt.

Pulling out some of his other personal effects, he put in the tiny gauge into his Left ear. It was a Mixture of Alpha Vampire and Werewolf Blood in it to keep away more intelligent Dark Creatures.

Pulling out the second earring, he produced a Goblin Silver Ornamental Earring which hung down One and a half inches. When he grabbed it and pulled it with his left hand, it produced a large Blade which he was highly trained with. He had been gifted it after more or less working as a Mercenary for the Goblins when he was a kid. He offed some dicks who were trying to spur on worse laws for Goblins. He had gotten the blade after taking out Delores Umbridge who had royally pissed off the Goblins.

Looking into the mirror, he frowned at his chin. Rather than use a razor or shaving charm, he decided that for time's sake he should just use his Metamorph ability and he forced his stubble to disappear. It was simple and put off grooming until later, which was great.

That is... until he heard a gasp behind him.

"Oops," He muttered.

Turning around, none other than Poppy herself was standing there, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"A Metamorphmagus!" She whispered.

"Really? I couldn't tell." He snorted "Do you mind not telling anyone? I don't like it being known. And I can't change all that much about myself. Only colors and my hair. Nothing else."

"But still! It is a majorly important discovery to find that another Metamorphmagus is attending Hogwarts!"

"Another?" He asked in confusion.

"A Seventh Year Girl." Poppy said, "Dearie feels so alone, you simply have to meet her, Mr. Peverell."

"Alright," He sighed, "But not today. I will come back Monday after Classes and you can tell her to be here at say... Six?"

"That sounds wonderful. Now, you go down, the Sorting is in an hour and older students should be filling in the chairs already." She spoke quickly while shooing him out.

Harry tied his dragon hide combat boots up and clipped his Dragon Scale Pouch onto his waistband before flowing out of the door with a grace which Poppy had to admit was regal.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Sitting down across from a lean Red Head, Harry smirked.

"Wotcher, I am Charles Weasley, call me Charlie!" Spoke the Weasley with a smile.

"Hello, I am Hadrian Peverell, call me Harry." He smiled.

"Cool Earrings."

"Right back at you," Harry replied.

He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscly, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it. Just as Harry remembered.

"Might I ask what that scar is?"

"Oh, this?" He asked all of a sudden looking proud "I met this American Lightning Scale when I went to the Bavarian Dragon Facility Two Years ago. I got too close and he tried to spit fire at me. I have been in love with dragons since I was Two Years old and got a plush toy of one, you see."

"Really?" He asked "That is so badass. I got my scar from a Dragon when I was Fourteen."

"REALLY!" Exclaimed the Grey-Eyed Gryffindor 7th Year Prefect.

"Yeah, here, want to see it?" He asked, already pulling up the long black sleeves of his robe.

Slightly above the Rune Carved Tattoo was a long Trio of lines.

"Hungarian Horntail. I was on my broom and somehow got too close to her nest. She was right incensed. Took a good swipe, but I outflew her." He smirked.

"You out flew a dragon?" Asked the Boy in shock.

"Yeah, it was wicked." He smirked.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed, "Do you play quidditch?"

"I am a seeker." Harry nodded "Started when I was Eleven."

"Shit! I might actually have some competition this year!" He shouted "What is your fastest time? My P.R. is Three Minutes and Twenty Eight Seconds. It was the Third Year and I was against Ravenclaw."

"Forty-Nine Seconds." Harry stated, "I was playing with a normal School Regulation Snitch too."

"Shit!" Charlie exclaimed causing the hall to stare at the pair "You and I have got to go flying together!"

"What broom have you got?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, I have a Cleansweep 900."

"Impressive, 0-100 Km/ph in 4.35 Seconds. Average Flight time Six Hours. A Solid broom, but not for a Seeker, better for a chaser. Too temperamental and the adjustments are too sensitive." Harry analyzed.

"Wow, you sure know your brooms. What type do you have?"

"I ride a hand-made broom." Harry smirked "0-100 in 1.23 Seconds."

"Merlin! That is insane! How can you even handle that?"

"Practice!" Harry replied with a grin "You have got to adjust it before every flight for best performance and keep it in top-notch shape though, or it gets annoyed."

"You talk as if it is sentient."

"It is," Harry laughed at his face "Like Wands, all Brooms have some semblance of intelligence in them. The more mass-produced ones don't do a true broom justice. Before Broom companies, Witches and Wizards had Brooms which could go to 0-200 in the time yours does. It was because of how much care and magic were put into their creation. And depending on how good the enchanter is, then that determines how well the broom is made. Mass-Produced and big-business Brooms are good because they serve the mass public and are completely reliable. They also make a lot of coin and endorsements are a major part of Quidditch. In the NQL (National Quidditch League) all players have to sign a trade agreement to use a Company broom because the Ministry passed the Broom Ownership Act of 1983 which made Professional Players all have to be endorsed by one of the major Broom-Making Companies' people."

"But that is against the spirit of Quidditch!" Shouted Charlie.

"But those with Money control the people in the Ministry." Harry lectured "Politicians can not only be swayed by being bought, but also by the promise of future business. Charisma and deals are both major parts of what makes up not only the Businesses and Wizengamot but the entire world. To get anywhere economically, one must have both. So, those in power tend to listen to those with it so that they can benefit themselves. Money is a tricky business. One which has many exploits and many consequences if done blindly." 

Only then did Harry realize the hall was silent.

"By Merlin, Harry. I might as well hand you over to Snape, you are a Slytherin true and true." Charlie chuckled merrily, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I might be tempted to agree with Mr. Weasley, Mr. Peverell. I was just talking with the Headmaster and he informed me of your enrollment. I was hoping you might be in my house, what, with your grades, but Snape will probably be stealing some interesting students from me, once again."

"Um, I am sorry, Professor, but who is this snape, guy. I thought Professor Horace Slughorn was the Head of Slytherin House."

"By golly, Mr. Peverell, Horace hasn't taught at Hogwarts in many years. Now it is Severus Tobias Snape who is the Snakes' Head of House." Spoke the short man "Ah, and I am Filius Fenwick Flitwick. Professor of Charms and Head of House Ravenclaw."

Harry stood and shook his hand excitedly "Of course I know who you are, Professor. An Internationally ranked Dueller and one of the few Men in history to ever receive the Order of Magic for your-"

"How did you know of that." Interrupted the short professor in shock.

"What? I thought it was quite public knowledge." Spoke Harry.

"Yes," The Half-Goblin stated, "but nothing of those events have been ordinary knowledge in the past Three Centuries."

The class was gobsmacked. Three Centuries? How old was Filius? They all thought he was in his Eighties or so, but for something to have been published about him Centuries ago...

"Well, you saw what classes I have taken before, of course, I would know about you."

"Yes, yes I suppose YOU would know about me, with being the Highest Ranking Dueller in the History of Ministry ranked OWL exams." Winked the professor.

Whispers began through the hall and Harry groaned.

"You share about my life, I share about yours, Mr. Peverell." The Professor smirked.

"You are just as horrible as I was hoping." He smiled.

"And you are just as plain-looking as I expected." Replied the Professor.

Harry bowed his head and the teacher bowed his in return of Goblin-Nation respect.

"Come by my office some time, Mr. Peverell. I will test out just how good you are at Duelling."

"It would be an Honor, Sir." He returned before sitting down from a bewildered Weasley.

"What in the World was that?" Asked Charlie.

"Oh, just an Old Wizard and a Young Wizard exchanging Pleasantries," Harry replied.

"Why did he single you out, though? Professor Flitwick rarely talks so casually with a student."

Harry shook his head and replied "It is a trait for those descending of the Goblin race to be able to sense how much Magic a Being or object Possesses. It is why they are so good at Wards and Banking. They can tell if a Galleon is real or not because of the Magic held in the coins. It is quite ingenious, really. The Metals and Gemstones which they deal all hold a certain amount of Magical Energy which they can sense."

"So what does that have to do with you?" Asked Charlie.

The cold blue eyes of the Black-Haired boy took on a predatory glint as he smirked "He sensed a Magical Source larger than he was used too and had to make sure it wasn't a threat. If I was, he would have run... Far, far away." His eyes passed over everyone in the hall and he noticed all eyes were on him. He tested everyone and probed gently on their shields. He was easily the Second Best at Legilimency in his world, runner up to only the Dark Lord, so the ability to read surface thoughts came naturally to him now.

Everyone was interested and some wary. Good.

Charlie shrugged, not understanding, but several of the students in the hall, mostly from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables knew perfectly what that meant.

The New Boy was Powerful. And he was not to be crossed without reason.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Outside of the Great Hall and Thirty Feet down through a door on the Left-Hand side in the Professor's restroom, One Filius Flitwick was leaning over a toilet, eyes wide.

He wiped his mouth before standing on shaky legs. 

Whatever that boy was, no matter who he was, no mortal being Filius had ever been in contact had ever radiated such pure and uncontrollably massive strength. 

The old Goblin Master had been in the Presence of Ragnok the Sixth, the King of the Goblins who had ruled for Nine Centuries and was Easily the most Powerful of their race. Filius had fought solo against Gellert Grindelwald and barely escaped with his life. He had Duelled Lord Voldemort to nearly a draw. He had worked with Albus Dumbledore for Decades.

More recently, he had gotten to meet Nicholas and Pernell Flamel and get nearly blinded by the intense strength which came off of the Philosopher's stone.

All of those, every last one combined could never even come close to that boy.

He had to write a letter to his king, Filius had to do something because Hadrian Orion Peverell was not Human...

He had enough Magic to be considered a God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash for writing cool characters who know too much and are better than everyone else but aren't dicks.


	5. I can't be a-a Wizard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet baby face and Hadrian gets sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying hi, -Love 83rd

FYI A/N: In this book, Hadrian Peverell kinda looks like the Fan Art of Eli Clark from Identity V whereas Harry Potter looks like classic Harry Potter Fan Art, not movie Harry. Thanks, 

Harry Potter was ecstatic, he had made Two friends on the train to Hogwarts this morning. TWO! Ron was a skinny kid who was rather brash and had the appetite of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia Combined, but Hermione? Hermione was too smart. 

Ron was paler than Milk and had more freckles than Harry could count. Hermione was a pretty girl with large front teeth and flawless milk Chocolate skin. She had a photographic memory and her hair was massive! Ron was way taller than him and knew a lot about the magical world whereas Hermione was a WHOLE YEAR older than him and had memorized everything from First to Second Year from the books already.

She even fixed his glasses with a spell. REAL MAGIC!

Harry was debating about the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan, but they all seemed pretty cool.

Sure, that Draco guy was kinda like Dudley, but at least he tried to be friends with him.

Perhaps the Magical World was more different than the Muggle World than he had thought before!

-7777((((-))))7777-

They had taken boats from the train station and the view of the castle was gorgeous, simply stunning. Harry shared a boat with Hermione, Ron, and some cowardly boy Neville. The Groundskeeper knocked on the massive doors and all of a sudden, a tall woman with Emerald robes was standing there, sternly looking down on them.

Harry would never admit that she intimidated him more than Dudley ever had. And with just a single look!

"I will take it from here, Rubeus, good day," The massive man nodded and lumbered off out the doors they came in through.

She looked over the crowd of kids before raising a hand and everyone fell silent.

"I, am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, and the Transfiguration Professor. I would like to welcome you all to the castle. In a few moments, you will enter the Great Hall through the Antechamber and be sorted by your surname in Alphabetical Order. When you are called you will be sorted into one of four Houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff... And Slytherin." She paused looking over everyone. 

She stopped eying the students and began again "The four houses will be like your families the next seven years here. You will grow to know students and make friendships and relationships that will last lifetimes. I will now go see if they are ready for you.

"Fix your uniforms. Make yourselves presentable before I return so you don't embarrass yourselves in front of the rest of the student body." With that, the scary woman was gone and they were left to tidy up their appearances.

When McGonagall returned and they began to walk into the hall, they were all whispering in hushed voices. Hermione was rambling facts about the enchantments to Neville but it was obvious to him that Neville couldn't make heads or tails of what she was saying whereas Draco and Ron were basically sneering the girl's every word, making Harry roll his eyes as they stopped between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables in front of the Stage.

"Abbott, Hannah" Minerva called over the applause of the students.

The nervous Golden Blonde walked up and sat down onto the offered stool and Harry's breath was held in his throat. After about twenty seconds of tense anticipation, the hat bellowed out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Beech, Kin" Was then sent to Gryffindor to the uproar of the Lions. The Asian Boy looked rather stoic and too cool for Harry to be friends with.

"Bones, Susan" There were a lot of whispers speaking about the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and even more whispers about how attractive the young Auburn-haired beauty was.

"Hufflepuff!!" The hat cheered and the House of Badgers rumbled into applause

"Boot, Terry" She called and the Blond was sorted quickly into Ravenclaw.

"Borsche, Howard" Was put into Slytherin.

"Brocklehurst, Manda" Minerva called and an intelligent-looking girl sauntered up. She was a light-haired brunette with hazel eyes who was soon sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender" Minerva said in her uptight voice.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called and all the boys cheered loudly for the sure to be Blonde Bombshell in the future.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" An overweight girl was the first Female Slytherin and the House of Snakes gave polite but resigned clapping.

"Crabbe, Vincent" Was put into the Serpent's House and it proved very well that the first two Slytherins were related and gave physical proof of what inbreeding can lead to.

"Davis, Tracey" Walked up and the black-haired witch had a mask of aristocratic passive but Harry could tell there were nerves beneath the skin which had her hands shaking. 

"Hmmm, interesting one..." The Hat said aloud "Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," Minerva said and a few people chuckled at the gangly looking boy who seemed to be tripping over himself on his way up. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and they soon moved on.

"Finnigan, Seamus" A tiny Irish boy was sent to Gryffindor who all cheered loudly for him.

"Gabriel, Monte" Was put into the House of the Ravens.

"Gee, Trevor" Was made a Hufflepuff along with his brother "Gee, Min"

"Goldstein, Anthony" Was the next addition to the Ravenclaws and he sat next to Justin.

"Goyle, Gregory" Was another young and dumb troll looking boy who looked about as smart as a box of rocks.

"Granger, Hermione" Minerva called and a nervous-looking girl stepped up. Her caramel eyes were shut tightly. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat called after Two and a half seconds and the Great Hall burst into cheers of the Claws.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" Minerva called and the blonde in well-fitting silk robes walked up with a cold glare as she looked at nothing in particular as she gazed off uncaringly as the Hat was placed on her head.

After just five seconds it called out loudly "SLYTHERIN!" And she walked off to sit next to Tracey Davis who smiled almost imperceptively and placed a gentle hand on the taller girl's shoulder. 

"Hopkins, Wayne" Looked relieved when he was put into Hufflepuff.

"Harden, Alexander" He was soon sent into Ravenclaw.

"Jones, Megan" Was put into Hufflepuff and she smiled brightly at the Yellow-colored House.

"Jopkirk, Markus" Was put into Ravenclaw.

"Jorkin, Fionna" Was soon placed in Slytherin.

"Jared, Farlow" Got into Hufflepuff.

"Killian, Jannette" Was put in the House of Salazar.

"Li, Su!" Minerva smiled at the first Chinese student to chose to come through the halls of Hogwarts instead of the Royal Magical Academy or the High Mountain Magical School. 

The tiny but very attractive little girl was sorted into Ravenclaw and she slid in next to the Korean Looking Cho Chang who bowed to her traditionally as they do in the east.

"Longbottom, Neville," Minerva said and the pudgy pureblood seemed to seize up. Minerva had to call his name twice before the large boy shakily walked towards the stool and sat down and waited as he seemed to be arguing with the hat.

For the first time since Minerva, a Hatstall came to be. The hat was debating for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Neville wanted to be anywhere but Gryffindor because his family would continue to judge him like his parents. His face scrunched up and he made fists as he tried to beat the hat in a logical battle. But few could ever out-talk the Magical creation because he had the knowledge of Millenia of Wizards and the Founders themselves inside of him. Thus, the argument was rather one-sided, but it still went for six minutes and twenty-seven seconds until the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

"MacDougal, Isobel!" and "Macdougal, Morag" a pair of brown haired and brown-eyed twins were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Macmillan, Ernest" Was put in Hufflepuff with quite a few cheers.

"Malfoy, Draconis" The entire hall fell quiet for a minute as a blonde sauntered up towards the stage and as he was climbing up the stairs. He stood up quickly before flattening his robes and sat down on the stool. The second the hat was placed on him the accessory seemed about to shout out Slytherin.

"Mitchel, Hayden" Was put into Slytherin and the eyes of the hall traced the Blonde Girl's frame. She was undeniably very pretty with stunning gem-like eyes and everyone knew she would grow to be an amazing looking witch.

"Nott, Theodore" Was a thin-looking boy with arrogance to the nines. His gait to his sneer gave off the impression that he knew he was good. Without Draco Malfoy in the running, he believed he was the top gun in his year for the Snakes. So, quickly, he too was put in Slytherin.

"Norwich, Dan" Was placed in Slytherin too. He was a Russian boy with broad shoulders and blonde hair. 

"Noble, Luis" Was put in Gryffindor and he was welcomed with chuckles.

"Parkinson, Pansy" A girl with a cute face and short hair sauntered up and sat daintily on the stool. The Hat seemed like it kept trying to say Hufflepuff, but decided on SLYTHERIN.

"Patil, Padma" and "Patil, Pavarti" were yet another set of twins but older girl was sent to the blue and bronze while Pavarti went with the Crimson and Gold.

"Perks, Sally-Anne" Went to Gryffindor and sat next to Pavarti and Lavender, all grinning.

"Platt, Evan" Smiled as he was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry..." McGonagall said in a normal voice, but everyone in the hall heard it as everyone had fallen completely silent.

He walked nervously and his hands shook as he went towards the stool. He was not one for showing off or arrogance, but he seemed... Timid.

His posture and stature were both unimpressive and if anything, he looked like skin and bones. He was meek and definitely not what they imagined.

For three minutes, he seemed to be completely still with closed eyes. 

"Yes, Yes, it is obvious where he belongs." The hat stated.

"Not, Slytherin." Whispered the boy.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat called out just as every person present had assumed would be the House of the Faller of Voldemort.

"Rivers, Olive" Was put in Hufflepuff and accepted by the Badgers with open arms after the awkward tension from the past student.

"Riker, Gabriella" Went into Ravenclaw.

"Roper, Sophie" Was put into Slytherin with a mischevious smirk.

Half a Dozen R's followed.

"Smith, Sally " Was placed in Hufflepuff and she received quite the welcome from the home of the Hard-Working and Loyal. She was the cousin of Susan, obvious because of her features. She had strawberry blonde hair and the same facial structure. But she had none of the confidence of the Bones girl.

"Smith, Zacharias" Her twin brother.

He was a tall boy with brown hair and Blue eyes. After being sorted into his Ancestor's House, he glanced at the students arrogantly. The stupid hat must have informed the puff that he was slightly more important of a student than the others because he was Helga Hufflepuff's direct Male Heir.

There were Seven more S names which were relatively ignored.

"Turpin, Lisa" Was soon called up and sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ronald" Dumbly walked up and the boy reminded the Hall of a mini-troll with his gait, face, and apparent intelligence levels. The boy looked relieved out of his mind when he went to the Lions.

The Author then skipped to the final students as he figured the ones he glanced over probably were just some other random side characters who held literally no importance.

"Zabini, Blaise" Was the last person and he was an attractive young man with dark olive-colored skin and short black hair. He was put in Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood from the eccentric gold throne which was four times the size of the simple chairs all the other staff sat on and walked to the podium which was adorned with a gaudy Golden Owl and had candle wax dripping across it.

"I would just like to say welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and welcome back to all of you upper years. This year, like every other, the Forbidden Forest is as it states, Forbidden. So no one shall be going in if not expressly permitted and have my or another Staff member's permission. If you wish to read the list of forbidden and controlled substances, please go to Mr. Filch's door where the full list is posted."

He paused for dramatic flair and spoke: "Next, the third Floor West Wing Corridor is closed to everyone who does not to wish to experience a very painful and excruciating death."

"Finally, I would like our newest student to step forward." The eyes of the entire student body fell on the Tall new man who wore elegant clothes and had a vicious smirk. The older students had been listening in earlier and had an understanding of just how intelligent and wickedly sly the boy was already.

He had talked himself into the Gryffindor's Lion Den. He had impressed those listening in from the Snake Pit. He had bewildered those in the Eagle Coup with his obscure and accurate knowledge. And finally, he had endeared the Fiercely loyal Badgers with his choice of who to sit with and what to talk about. Quidditch and history were two things Puffs liked. And it helped in all four cases of older students taking in that the new boy was sinfully attractive.

And now, he was walking front and center to stand on the stage. When he stood Five Paces to the right and Two paces away from the Headmaster, his heels clicked and echoed with an odd finality through the Hall.

"Now, as he is a Transfer, our Newest Seventh Year shall be sorted into and joining one of the Hogwarts Houses this year. But, may I ask that all of you welcome him with open arms as he was admitted personally on my behalf." He gave a smile as many older students tried to decypher un-code and get an understanding of that last statement.

If the new boy was accepted because of Dumbledore, who was he? And why was he brought in?

"Hadrian Orion Peverell!" Dumbledore called and the Great Hall was stunned for a second. Every Magical Born child knew of the tale. Many of the Old Families knew the name Peverell. And the Dark Families knew of the name because the Peverells had literally been the creators of Necromancy Magic. Now, the Heir and future Lord of such a family was in Hogwarts!

He sat down on the stool and waited.

To the immense shock of everyone in the hall, including Dumbledore and even the boy himself it appeared from his absolutely perplexed face, he was confused as well when the hat called out "I will place him in HUFFLEPUFF! Because I can and it will be funny!"

The Badgers broke into cheers while the Lions laughed. The Ravens all looked at each other with odd looks of being taken aback, and the Slytherins all clapped politely.

The boy's black silken robes which definitely were not Hogwarts Uniform, gained a Golden Hufflepuff badge and his plain white undershirt turned into a button-up with a honey-colored striped tie.

As the Hall was silenced once more, Dumbledore smiled and raised his chin before speaking "That will be all except I wish to say some final words, Nitwick Blubber Oddment Tweak. Thank you all, and goodnight."

He waved his hand and the Feast was served.

-7777((((-))))7777-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna fight me? I may be a Slytherin/Ravenclaw, but Puffs are my babies and Harry could totally fit in with them. Even if this one is a super mega badass, he is just a nerd who has been hurt and put in lots of bad situations. He didn't want to grow up cold or distant. He didn't want to be stronger or smarter, but he is, so deal with it. He is loyal to a fault if he trusts and loves you, there is nothing he wouldn't do.


	6. Hell yeah, Hufflepuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian is a Puff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely not sleeping enough. -Love 83rd

He followed the Puff Prefect, 'Gabby Tria' down to the Dungeons where he discovered that the Hufflepuff Dorm was actually through a painting of fruit, and through a barrel and up through a dirt path.

But most surprising, was that it was actually in the Kitchens!

As he entered the Common Room, his eyes flicked over the different doors and windows which could be used for entrance or escape. He noted the spells and wards on the exterior to keep out intruders and the runes to keep them from opening from the inside for the kids to get out of.

He could break the seals and get out in seconds if need be.

Glancing over the rest of the room, it was vastly different than the Ravenclaw Dorms, the Bookshelves didn't exist, the Tables and Chairs for studying were for games and cards. There were couches and actually comfortable recliners sprawled around and there were at least half a dozen fireplaces.

With a brief wandless spell, he realized none were set up to the Floo, but he could secretly set it up with a bit of effort...

Altogether it was a homey little place.

"Welcome all, to the Badger's Escape." Smiled the Latin American girl "I would like to welcome you all to your new home." Glancing at Harry awkwardly, she went on "I am a Prefect, and that means that I am one of the top students and was selected by the Professors to be a monitor and helper for the younger years. Fifth Year Prefects watch the First and Second Years. Sixth Year Prefects watch the Third and Fourth Years. And the Seventh Year Prefects watch the Fifth and Sixth Years. Head Boy is Ravenclaw Finny Gates and the Head Girl is Slytherin Gemma Fawley. The Head Boy and Head Girl are the top of the student body, not necessarily in grades, but in character, magic, and public standing. It is an honor to be selected as any position in the Student Council, the other positions are Quidditch Captains, Study Group Leaders, and people in the Student Government. All of them are selected by the Professors and all have the ability to give and take Points and Detentions. But all have to abide by certain rules and some can only take such actions in cases such as someone skipping Quidditch Practice or a person in a Study Group using a spell they learned from the group to bully others."

"Why are we the Badgers?" Asked Leanne Sorn.

"Each of the Houses are given an Animal based on the Founders the House is named after." Said the Prefect.

"But why is Helga Hufflepuff represented by the Badger?" Asked Hannah Abbott.

"No one really knows," Said Hestia Jones, Seventh Year, who sat in the back.

Harry was slightly shocked at the fact that none of them knew the answer to such a simple question.

"The Four Founders of Hogwarts were all Animagi." He spoke, drawing the attention of everyone in the room "Godric was a Nemean Lion, Salazar was a Basilisk, Rowena was a First Age Middle-Earth Eagle, and Helga Hufflepuff was a Honey Badger." 

"Wait, you are saying all of the founders were badass Magical Creatures except for our house?" Asked a Fourth Year.

The New Boy raised a black eyebrow and said "A Honey Badger is one of the most fearless and cocky animals in the wild. They are known to be able to repel bee stings, porcupine quills, and teeth or claws from larger animals. The Honey Badger is capable of surviving King Cobra Venom and is generally found either on their own or in another animal's burrow sleeping during the day. They are nocturnal animals who when they aren't being lazy, are hunting to satiate a deep hunger. The Honey Badger is known to fight and win in battles against Jackals, dogs, bobcats, Serpents, Birds, Eagles, and even in some cases... Lions."

"Go Hufflepuff!" Shouted a Sixth Year boy.

"Go Hufflepuff!" Yelled the rest of the House to the New Boy's Dismay.

The introductions to the House went on for a few more minutes before the Prefect went off to show the kids where they sleep. It was Seventh Year Boy Jorey Mitch who showed him where the dorms were.

"Hey," Smiled the other boys in the room.

"I am Jordan Kimberly, Seventh Year, I am good at Charms and like Candy." Spoke the Brunette who was rather unfit.

"Hello," He nodded politely.

"I am Keith Yew," Spoke the tallest boy other than Harry "I am the Keeper for our Quidditch Team and I am good at Herbology."

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry nodded.

The shortest boy, a small blonde with a bright smile and what many would call a "Cute" Face and demeanor stood and shook his hand "I am Asher Bishop, I like reading and I am good at potions. I am severely in love with chips and ice cream."

Harry chuckled and smiled down at the boy "I will try to remember that." 

"I am Carl Joe, I am the Captain of the Quidditch Team. I like girls... A lot, and I want to work in the NQL when I am older as a Referee." Spoke the most athletic of them all.

"Sounds cool," Harry nodded at him.

"As I told you, I am Jorey Mitch, I am a Muggle-Born, so I want to become a researcher for the Ministry for Magic. I also really like the color Purple." Spoke the one he had already met.

"And last, but certainly not least, I am Nathan Bargo, but I go by Brown." He smirked.

"Any reason why?" Harry asked.

"Well, just look at me." He chuckled "Brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin, brown dic-"

"Too much information!" Jorey shouted at the proud looking boy.

"What? I am happy that I have an African portion of my anatomy." Smirked the big-lipped boy.

"Yeah, but despite that, you haven't taken a girl out in almost Two Years!" Laughed Carl.

"Well, I am not the only one! Jorey hasn't ever gone on a date with a bird!" He huffed.

"Well, just because you don't know about it doesn't mean I don't." Spoke Jorey.

The conversation was light and fun and Harry admittedly lost himself in the banter and jokes of the Five other boys.

-7777((((-))))7777-

The next morning, Monday, was fun, to say the least. The guys thought he had disappeared because he was gone with his bed made when they woke up. In truth, he had just been out running around the Black Lake.

Since he had always been forced to get up before the Dursleys to do chores and cook, he found himself keeping up with the habit of being an early riser. Late to bed early to rise became something of an annoying truth when he kept up with his... Business... which consisted of going around and ridding the world of filth when he was younger. 

When he finally returned at Seven Forty-Five, Fifteen minutes before Breakfast would start in the Common Room, all five of his Dorm mates let out a breath of relief. He showered and dressed quickly, wearing a similar set of clothes from the day prior, which confused his dorm mates, but none asked questions, and they set off up to the Second Floor where the food would be found. Halfway up the moving staircases, Asher nearly fell asleep, so Harry picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride.

Seeing as the boy was only Five Foot Five, and weighed 115 lbs (52 Kg) he was not anything more than the New Boy was used to carrying. But the fact that he didn't seem to be put off or even struggling as Jordan was nearly wheezing gave him some credit from the Quidditch fanatics.

"I've gotta take a piss," Said Nathan with a shrug "Keith, take my bag."

The boy grunted but shouldered the other kid's satchel with a groan "What do you even have in here?"

The dark-skinned boy smirked before turning right into the men's restroom.

"Why couldn't he just take his own damn bag?" Grumbled the Keeper.

"Because he wanted to have you carry it for him." Said Jorey punching the boy on the shoulder "Don't you know that he is more suspicious in his nefarious acts than any Slytherin?"

"Oh, yeah." Jordan agreed "He is sneaky and sly and will get anyone to carry his bag. It is an art form."

"Conniving Bastard!" Asher mumbled from behind the New Boy.

"Y'all are messing with me," Keith grumbled.

"You couldn't tell?" Asked Nathan as he walked out, shaking the water from his hands.

"There is a spell which washes and dries your hands for you, you know." Jorey commented.

"Yeah, but what fun is that?" Asked the boy, his mouth pulling into a wide smile "Now that my hands are wet, Keith has to carry my bag the rest of the way."

"BRRROOOOWWWWNNN!" Keith shouted as he chased the maniacally laughing boy.

All of the Four remaining Seventh Year Puffs broke into chuckles as they followed at a much more leisurely pace.

When the Six hooligans finally made it to the Great Hall, they were all chuckling and laughing about something Carl had said about Sub Saharan Africa and a certain animal.

As they made it to the Hufflepuff table, Harry sat Asher down gently and sat next to the boy whose small blue eyes cracked open.

"Wazzat?" He grumbled.

"Bacon for breakfast, Ash," Keith commented, and suddenly, the boy was wide awake and smiling like a loon.

"Food!" Exclaimed the boy.

"Aye," Harry chuckled "You want some Hashbrowns, Jordan?"

"Sure, want some bacon?" Asked the boy.

"Nah, thanks, I am a Vegetarian." He smirked.

"Really?" Asked Asher while shoving Three pieces of Sausage into his mouth.

"Yes, I didn't get meat when I was a child. When I lived on the streets, I could never come by it. So my stomach is not able to get it down very well. I can eat it if necessary, but it is easier on my digestive system to just stick to other things."

"But where do you get your protein!?!?" Exclaimed Carl who was admittedly, quite fit and was eating a few pieces of fried pork.

"Well, there are plenty of sources of protein besides meat," He stated "The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) recommends for Americans on average to consume 50 grams of protein per day. Most people who abstain from meat easily meet these guidelines without much trouble. Eggs, Dairy, Tofu, Soy, legumes, whole grains, nuts, and seeds. Many plants can contain some protein as well."

"Well, I guess everyone should eat what they want..." Carl sighed.

"Hey, didn't you say the same thing to me when I ate Two whole pies at the Leaving Feast last year?" Chuckled Keith "At least Hadrian is healthy! I mean, look at him."

"Call me Harry," Said boy spoke.

Each of the five Hufflepuff boys turned to him with scrutinizing eyes.

"I mean, he looks even more fit than even you, Carl! And that is saying something! You look like a twig compared to Adonis over here." Jorey jabbed his thumb at Harry whose tan skin colored with a slight pink blush.

"Well, I mean, look at him!" Said Nathan "He is eating plants... For Breakfast!"

"It is a Poached Egg and Avocado Breakfast Salad." Harry said with disbelief at how ignorant they were of eating sans meat.

"Come on, guys," Asher chuckled "Don't just gawk at him like that, it is rude. But seriously, you should feel the muscles on his back. It felt like I was on a firm pillow."

"Thanks... I think." Harry commented with his nose scrunched up.

"You're welcome." Said the boy with a smirk before the tiny blond poked his stomach "And his abs are better than Carl's."

Both aforementioned boys lit up red while the other Three diners spluttered.

"The hell, Ash?" Asked Carl.

"Well, it is true." He said without any remorse.

"You... You don't just say stuff like that." Jordan said.

"Why not? His abs are nice and firm. Carl's are very defined but not nearly as much as Harry's." Stated the golden-haired boy.

"Y-Yeah, but I prefer slim to looking like him!" The boy blundered.

"Ouch." Harry scoffed.

"Really?" Asked a new voice.

"Mary Reingold, New Boy." She greeted extending her hand which he shook.

"Hadrian, but call me Harry." He gave her the classic Potter smirk which was known for doing exactly what his father and Godfather did with Witches in and out of Hogwarts.

And it worked.

The Seventh Year girl blushed and looked away before sitting down on Harry's other side.

"Nice to meet you," She said in a quieter tone than before.

"Very," He commented which made her cheeks even brighter.

"Damn!" Jorey commented.

"Teach me, dude!" Brown begged dramatically.

"Yeah, you have to show us the wonders of the Female Flesh!" Exclaimed Jordan before they all broke into laughter.

"Hey, who knows, he could like guys. That would be even hotter." Spoke a new voice.

Harry turned at looked over the girl.

"Hestia Jones, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Harry. I am a Seventh Year too." She reached out and shook his hand.

She was tall for a girl, standing Five Foot Eleven. Her skin was darker than Harry's by quite a bit, but she was more Arabic looking than African. Her teeth were pristinely white and her eyes were a soft brown.

"I am one of the Chasers for Hufflepuff. Meet my two besties Natalie Jones and Tonks who are the Beaters for the team." 

Natalie was a nice looking girl with a rather circular, pretty face. She had pink lips and shining grey eyes. Her face was as pale as the moon but was dusted with dark freckles. Her smile was blinding and her robes were rather long on her short frame. Standing Five Feet tall, she was the Shortest Seventh Year.

Tonks, on the other hand, was rather standard when it came to height, standing at Five Foot Six. She had twinkling eyes, a pale heart-shaped face, and short spiky hair. Her nose was small like a button and her chin was rather pointed and short but not in an unattractive way. She could almost be described as petite. The last time he had seen her, she had been nearly a decade older and had survived her entire life in the midst of a vicious war as the outcast of an Ancient Family. She was attractive in his world and one of the few adults he respected, but now she was his age and he found her rather hot with her rebellious tendencies and hairstyle.

"Well, the pleasure is mine." He returned her smile and shook the other girls' hands "Natalie, Tonks." He nodded to both, but he was surprised to see Dora at school, he remembered her from the War. She was part of the Advanced Units. A strong Fighter.

"Are you possibly hoping to be an Auror, Tonks?" He asked, looking deeply into her currently purple eyes.

Her Pink hair shot into a bright pink and she recoiled from the shock.

"How in the hell did you know that, New Boy?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Boots, they are standard issue to the core. They are also tied in a fashion which is meant mainly for troops in battle or for military service. Alone, that wouldn't be enough, but you also wear pants rather than a skirt. This suggests you have thought of doing things which would require physical activity which would cause indecency in a skirt. That could just be sports or Quidditch as stated earlier, but the way you tuck the legs in is reminiscent of the American Armed Forces. Perhaps a parent or relative taught you who served. Now, your belt is standard issue, but what I can tell from that is you find yourself in dangerous situations as you have a hidden knife behind the buckle which you added yourself. Precaution or Paranoia I don't know, but it is certainly a move of someone who thinks before heading into situations. Your shirt is tucked in like normal, but there are no creases like in the average student, you use garters which are once again, standard issue for uniforms in most armed forces for dress uniforms. Your tie tab may look normal, but it is enchanted and charmed to shoot off a Shrapnel Bombard hex if it is pulled off by anyone with negative intentions towards you. Your choker appears normal, but it is an extendable blade, I have something similar myself, a fine choice for concealment. Your robe holds two portkeys and you have a Wand Holster on your thigh, waist, and arm which means you are trying to get yourself used to the feel. Now, you could either be preparing for a war, you could be a naive mercenary, or you could be getting yourself ready for going into the Auror Academy which requires students to go through preliminary exams."

There was silence at the table as all of the NEWT level students stared at the Icy eyed boy as he tore apart any shred of doubt that they had that he was a lot more than a normal student.

"Y-Yes..." Tonks managed to finally say after getting over her shock, her hair going through the rainbow before settling on Lime Green which represented her shock "I want to be an Auror."

"Good, you will do well, but you will most likely face opposition for your gender and opinions. Be ready to stand your ground against sexism and people who don't want you to succeed." He warned with the tip of his head.

"I am ready." She said voice hardened "And I am prepared to face all of that."

"Then you will become a great Auror one day." He sent her a smirk.

Everyone at the table felt odd as if the boy knew something which none of them did, but they couldn't tell what it was.

"Damn, I knew Peverells were supposed to be really terrifyingly good at everything, but... That was... That was something else." Hestia finally choked out.

"More like that was hot," Natalie stated with an awed expression "He tore her to pieces while tearing her defences to shreds. But he was also complimenting her, it was like, totally cool."

Mary could only nod as the boys stared at the new kid.

"It's abs." Wailed Carl while covering his face with his hand "His abs make them all like him. I am so jealous... I have to work out even more just to compare with my Sex-Model new Dorm mate." He gave a sniffle and fake tear.

"Whatever, man, he is shredded." Jordan sighed "No way we could ever catch up."

"It isn't all about exercise, diet and proper sleep and self-care is also important. And you should also give yourself plenty of rest." He informed them.

They nodded and made small talk until their head of house came around.

"Here you all are dearies, your schedules!" Said an excited Pomona Sprout "It is good to see all my students getting along and meeting the new kid. See you all later in Herbology." She said with a smile before walking off.

She didn't notice how all of them were all staring at the new kid who had been capable of analyzing and reading someone he just met like she was an open book.

The single conclusion they could make of Hadrian Peverell was that he was an equal part amazing and Terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was kinda just a chapter that was a filler, but whatever. Tell me about your thoughts.


	7. Putting things into perspective and a little advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit from Babyface and you get to enjoy seeing Hadrian being cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say except that you should keep reading. -Love 83rd

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were running through the halls, completely lost and searching for their first period of class. On the second floor, they were looking around for 1B.

Harry was worried... if he didn't get to class, would they kick him out? Would they not teach him? Needless to say, he was trying to go as fast as he could while dragging Ron behind him.

Everyone else had been down in the Common Room with the Prefect when he came down, but Ron wasn't there. Percy, Ron's big brother told Harry to go up and wake him up.

Ron was sleeping heavily and snoring loud enough to drown out Harry's shout to try to wake him up. It took him Ten minutes to wake the other boy up and when he did, he was like a snail to get ready.

'Brush your teeth, Ron' He had said.

'Brush your hair, Ron' He tried to get him too.

' Put on your robe, Ron' He had told him.

'Wear your tie, Ron' He had to tie it for the Red Head.

'Tie your shoes or you'll trip, Ron' He had to assure the boy, for the love of the Queen, he was almost as slow as Dudley, Harry thought.

And now, he had gotten them lost with his "Short Cut" and Harry was going to be sent back to his Aunt and Uncle!

Until they saw a tall back and billowing robes. Finally! Someone was there!

"Hey! You!" Ron shouted, his voice echoing through the vast hallway.

The figure turned and looked down at the pair.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," He said with a nod.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in an attempt to figure out how the stranger knew who they were, but that didn't matter. Plus, Ron was already talking and Harry wanted to make sure to grab the directions if the stranger gave them out.

"Hey, mate, good, you are a puff! Percy said you are good at finding things... I wouldn't want to be a puff myself, all of my family were good Gryffindors, but you are older, so you know where the classes are." Ron rambled.

Harry's grimaced slightly, not liking how his only friend was treating the stranger. If he ever spoke to his relatives like that, he would get Five Lashes. And it was... Concerning how much Ron sounded like Malfoy with his detesting of the thought of being a Hufflepuff.

"I will ignore your insolence and pretend you were a halfway civilized little creature, but carry on." The tall man spoke in an even drawl.

"Okay, thanks!" Ron said in a chipper tone.

Harry would have laughed at the insults if not for the fact Ron didn't get it at all and he wasn't allowed to laugh in front of adults with his Aunt and Uncle. And the Tall figure was, although not as big as Hagrid, just as cool looking, and Harry still had to look up to meet his pretty blue eyes.

"So, we are late waking up, and then we had to go get breakfast, of course, but we were late eating, so we missed my Brother taking the rest of the first Year Gryffindors to our First Period. We went in search of it, but apparently, the turn I took wasn't a short cut like we expected." Ron stated.

Harry was a little affronted.

Ron had been the one to oversleep, Harry had been awake since Five, anxiously to the thought of classes. Ron had been the one to take forever getting ready whereas he had been ready with the other students. Ron had been the one to take forever eating, Harry had had an egg and a piece of toast and been full before Ron took his Second plate. Let alone the Red Head's Third, Fourth, or Fifth. And it was Ron's idea to take that turn, not his. It was unfair if he was punished for doing something he didn't!

That would... That would be just like the Dursleys'.

'Mr. Potter, it is alright.' A calming voice spoke.

Harry jumped and looked around before looking at the stranger who now wore a smirk before he winked.

'D-Did you just use Telepathy, Sir?' He asked in his mind, feeling foolish.

'In a way, Mr. Potter, but in truth, it was more of projecting my own thoughts and reading your responses. I might be able to show you at some point if you ask me about it in private, but right now, let's get you two to classes before you are late.'

Harry nodded and the tall man looked back to Ron.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, what class was it that you needed to get too?"

"Uh... Transfiguration. With McGonagall. Room 1B." Stated the lanky boy.

"Ah, good, I know where that is. And it is Professor McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, you should show all teachers proper respect, even if they don't respect you. It is an integral part of being a student." He turned on his heel and began making long strides.

The boys began to run again, following hurriedly in his footsteps.

"Why would we respect someone even if they don't respect us?" Asked Ron.

Harry nodded, slightly confused about that.

"Well, in most cases, such as Professor McGonagall, they will respect you more if you show proper respect and etiquette. But in other cases, people will disrespect and belittle you if you don't first show them what respect they are due from their position or statuses." The man looked down at Harry and the Emerald eyed boy felt a shudder run down his spine as if he was looking deep into the depths of his soul and magic "It is people who show no respect to you who you don't have to respect. But if everyone treats each other fairly on their first meeting, then it is like saying you expect them to respect you back."

"Could you tell me an example of disrespect in the Wizarding World? I only learned I was a Wizard Thirty One Days ago." Spoke Harry.

Both Ron and the Man stared at the boy in shock and looked at Harry with disbelief, but none of the three stopped their speed walk towards the Transfiguration Class.

"Well, many people in the Wizarding World hate for people they view as less than them not pay attention to them. So, if you are in class, don't be writing or looking away from a talking professor unless they tell you to take notes or it is History of Magic." He said.

"Why History of Magic?" Asked Ron.

"Because Professor Binns is a ghost and doesn't actually teach anything. He wrote the books he reads out of every day. So all you have to do is show up to that class and it is a free period basically. But do read the books on your own time. If you know it by the way it was written in there, you can pass every test from First Year to Seventh Easily, no need to research or do extra material unless you want to learn the real history of Magical England."

"The real history?" Asked the Potter Heir.

"Yes, the Real History of Magical Europe is not exactly taught very much for two reasons, first because those in power don't want the younger generations to know everything because they want to protect children from seeing the truth and the second is the Political Factions. On one side are the Traditionalists who want to keep the Wizarding World as it is and keep all Traditions, Holidays, and Beliefs and keep them the same. Next, the Progressives like Albus Dumbledore who are pushing for the Magical World to adapt to the Muggle world to be a copy of the Muggles except with the benefit of Magic. The American Magical World is the best example of this as they are completely integrated.

"Then the Neutrals are the ones who are a Mix Between the Two. They are also sometimes called Grey. My Family and I have been Grey since before the creation of Albion, so that is where I stand. You, Mr. Potter, are the Son of a pair of Progressive Wizards, but the Potters have been Traditionalists before Lily and James Potter. Then, there was your family, Mr. Weasley. The Weasleys and Prewetts who you stem from have been Traditionalists since your ancestors received Magic. But your Father, Arthur Weasley is one of the most Progressive Purebloods in Centuries."

"I never knew that." Ron said frowning "I didn't know my Family was Traditionalist. I always thought we were as Light as they come."

"Traditionalist and Progressive don't mean Light or Dark, Young Weasley." Hadrian shook his head “We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.”

"Who said that?" Asked Harry with shining eyes "It is a beautiful quote."

"My Godfather. He died when I was Fifteen." Hadrian with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that." Harry said, "Was he a good man?"

"The best I knew." Hadrian smiled "I didn't get to meet him until I was Thirteen. I was an Orphan from the War, you see. I met my Godfather and he wanted to be a family. We were, he was the best thing in my life for Two Years... And then he died."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, his voice sympathetic as he placed a hand on the tall man's arm.

"He was killed. Right in front of me. I couldn't do anything but watch. And I wanted to do nothing but follow him into that great beyond... But I couldn't."

"I know what you mean..." Harry whispered as they walked "To yearn so much for someone you don't have to be there... It has always been my dream to find a family away from my Relatives. That one day someone would come to sweep me up from the Prison which was my cupboard and then I could be happy. But it never happened." He finished sadly.

Hadrian's face was set in stone as they walked in silence, shoes clanging on the stone as they marched towards their class.

Hadrian was merely walking casually while Harry was easily keeping up. His years of running from his Cousin had kept him in good shape. Ron, on the other hand, was wheezing trying to keep up.

After a second, Hadrian reached down and ruffled Harry's hair "Don't worry, kid. I believe everyone should have a future... A family. And I guarantee... You WILL get your family." He assured with an intense determination burning inside of himself.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as they turned the corner into the right hallway.

"Dang, Professor McGonagall is going to be mad!" Exclaimed Ron as he looked at the clock on the wall.

As the bell rang, the tall man threw open the door.

Walking up the aisle followed by the two first years, he looked down at the table and bowed his head to the cat.

"Terribly sorry, Professor, I found those two lost in the Halls a few floors up searching for you. Prefect Weasley of your House left them behind both this morning after Young Mr. Weasley woke up Late and once more when Mr. Weasley ran late eating his rather large breakfast. I advise speaking to him on why he left two First years alone in the castle without a map or guide to help them along. As I had an off period first today, I decided I would show them the way here. But as it seems, they were on the wrong floor all together so it seems like it took a little more jogging to get here on time."

McGonagall jumped into the air and morphed causing the class to all reel in shock and disbelief at the display of amazing magic. 

The Deputy Headmistress nodded her head "Very good, Mr. Peverell, and might I add that you did an exemplary job at recognizing an Animagus Transfiguration, might I ask how you did it?"

"Well, Two things, mam," He stated "The first is this,"

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a card.

Minerva gasped as she took it in her hands "A license? At Seventeen? Brill! I haven't known anyone to meet that kind of feat except for Four annoying boys over Two Decades ago."

He pulled out a second.

"A Teaching Permit??? You can only get that after Two Years of successfully utilizing your form!"

"Yes, Professor."

"Wait... What was the second way you recognized me?" She asked.

"Oh, I am quite adept at recognizing when Animals are actually humans or the other way around." He smirked evilly "Mr. Weasley, might I see your Rat?"

"What do you need Scabbers for, Sir?" Asked the winded redhead, still panting from running to catch up with the long-legged Seventh Year.

"Just to prove a point to your professor." He smiled at the child and Ron reluctantly handed the sleeping rat over to the tall man.

"Now, class, nice, all of you are here." He smirked at the Four Houses all being in the class, he could prove a point now.

Laying the rat on the ground, Harry pointed his wand at it.

"Now, Mr. Peverell, what exactly are you trying to attempt on Mr. Weasley's p-"

"Anisharum Revaliio!" He said in a flat tone before the room lit up in bright blue light. 

"et Rat? FUCK! JESUS! OH, MY LOVING GODS ITS PETER BLOODY PETTIGREW!" The Transfiguration Mistress shrieked in Gaelic at seeing his body on the ground.

The kids who knew who he was, they reacted immediately and began shrieking and moving away from the body.

"I thought he was dead!" Exclaimed Draco Malfoy "Mother said her cousin killed him!"

"B-B-But that isn't possible," Minerva said with wide eyes.

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Harry recited before hitting the man with a stunner "Might I suggest you use the floo in that office up there to get Little Miss Bones' Aunt in here in the Next Three Minutes before the deceased little rat here awakens?"

Minerva stirred at the Student's words and nodded "I will be right back." She commented to the class before running to her office.

Thirty Seconds later, Madam Amelia Grace Bones, Regent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones walked into the Transfiguration class, flanked on either side by Six Fully armed Aurors in their crimson robes and all wearing white Auror Masks.

"Who are you?" The severe-looking Redhead asked with a frown.

"Hadrian Peverell, Madame Bones, but I prefer Harry." He gave her a bow which could only be seen as not graceful because of his Right Foot of a Wizard.

"And, Mr. Peverell, why is it that you seem to be using a recipient of an Order of Merlin for a footrest?" She asked.

"Ah, that would because of a few things." He said raising a finger "Firstly, he is alive which immediately rescinds the Order of Merlin. Secondly, his finger was cut off himself using a Severing Charm. I already checked his wand and that was the last spell used since the night Mr. Potter's Parents were murdered by Voldemort."

Only Harry and Amelia didn't flinch at the name.

Harry hummed "Third, he also cast a Bombarda Maxima, a Confundus, a cheering charm, and an Illusion Spell over a dozen times before the severing charm which makes me believe he used such charms first on the Muggles and then used the illusions to make it appear as a certain Black was guilty. Fourth, the fact that he used the middle two charms most likely means that is why when Senior Auror Alastor Moody and Auror Trainees Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour took the laughing man in, the Ex-Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold, Ex-Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Bartemius Crouch Senior, and the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore all chose to send him directly to Azkaban rather than have a full trial."

"You say Sirius Black never received a trial?" Asked one of the Aurors.

"There is no record on file in the Public Records of the Ministry of Magic. He was arrested and accused by Ministery Overturn of Justice in a Time of War. As the man seemed guilty, they arrested him and threw him in a High-Security Cell in Azkaban and no one got around to do a Trial because no one doubted that it could have been Pettigrew's doing because we all thought him dead. But now, here he is... Proven to be a Rat Animagus in hiding for the past-" Harry turned to Ron whose face was pale and horrified.

"T-Ten Years," Ron stated beginning to look green.

Harry conjured a waste bin out of thin air silently and handed it to the boy who promptly threw up in it.

"He was acting as a Family's pet rat for Ten Years and hiding from the Law. I must say... The Widowed Ms. Pettigrew will most likely be devastated her son never did return home." He said before looking down "And he should be waking up in Five, Four, Three, Two, -"

"Aurors!" Amelia called.

"One." Harry finished and stepped off of the man with a smile before crouching down.

"Wh-What? Where am I?" Blubbered the man.

"Hello, Wormtail?" Hissed a cold voice "It seems you have woken up."

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, me? I am just a messenger of your deliverance, Mr. Pettigrew. It is time for you to face justice, now... If you fine Aurors would be so kind..." He stood and his Icy eyes swept over the Twelve Men and women before he ordered: "Detain him."

Without further ado, he turned and swept out of the room, his cape and robes billowing behind him as he saw spell fire behind him.

As the Aurors finished casting, Harry stopped at the door and threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Madam Bones..." He began and stared into her watery blue eyes looked towards him "I would suggest getting Croaker on the Floo as quick as possible. As it would seem, Professor Quirrel has more than Garlic under his Turban and I would rather not have to deal with a Parasite without permission from... Professionals of his nature."

"U-Unspeakable Croaker?" Asked Senior Auror Gerald Thompson in a whisper to Amelia "How is it that some student even knows the name of someone like that."

"I don't know, but something tells me that the name Hadrian Peverell will be making waves." Said the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement "Aurors, keep Pettigrew tied up and take him into custody. No word on his being alive will leave this room. I want a full trial on his ass immediately. Thompson, you are in charge until I come back... I have to Floo the Department of Mysteries.

With that, Susan Bones was respected a lot more by First Year Hogwarts students, because of the fact that no one... No one in their right mind would want to be on the bad side of her Terrifying "Auntie" Amelia.

Walking out of the Transfiguration Class, Hadrian Peverell began whistling a tune merrily.

"One down... A few Thousand More Death Munchers to get rid of." He said and his eyes flashed a dangerous Killing Curse Green as he marched up the stairs towards his Second period. He was excited to be in Professor Flitwick's class once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Plz.


	8. Expecto Patronum! Charms Class adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives his teacher a little help in his staple spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one for those of you who care. -Love 83rd

"M-Mr. Peverell, how good to see you in my class. Twenty Minutes Early. Quite punctual I would say." Spoke a nervous Filius Flitwick.

"Hello again, Professor." Smiled Harry "And who is Hufflepuff sharing Classes with today?" 

"That would be - Ah! Gryffindor." Said Filius.

"Cool, I do hope to see more of that Quidditch Captain. He was a right fine conversationalist!" Harry exclaimed, "Do you know much about Dragons, Professor Flitwick."

"Yes, as every Goblin does, I was taught from a young age about taming the beasts." Spoke Filius.

"Aye, I do love dragons. When I was Eleven Years of Age, I met one. A cute little girl she was. Watched her hatch from an egg. Then Three Years later, I had to fight a Horntail, damn thing tried to swipe at me. Bloody well near killed me she did, but eventually, I reached what I was after." Harry smiled.

"You-" Filius gulped "You have experience with dragons?"

"Yeah, I love Magical creatures. Dragons are some of the most beautiful species I have come across. But there are also the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Or Fresh Water Pimpies..."

"Excuse me... What?" Asked Filius.

"Oh, sorry, just reminiscing. I had an old friend... She was a Full Seer. She had visions, enough to mix and alter reality, past, present, and future. She was an abstract young girl, but a genius if you looked deep enough. She was bullied in school until the teachers caught on to it. She made up names for different creatures which no one else but certain individuals could see. Much Like Thestrals."

"You can see Thestrals?" Asked Filius "But only those who have seen and come to terms with death can view the Horses of the Underworld."

"The First time I witnessed Death was at the tender age of One Year. When Voldemort Murdered my parents in front of me before continuing on his rampage of the Wizarding world. I remember it because when I first encountered a Dementor, it was the First Memory they focussed on to Torture me."

"Dementors?" Gasped the Professor.

"Yes, nasty creatures, Dementors, I had to learn the Patronus just to deal with the bastards." Harry mused, taking a seat and dropping his bag next to him.

"That is a very advanced charm, when did you learn it?" Asked the Charms professor who was looking less scared and more like an eager teacher now that he was getting used to the Massive Magical Presence.

"It took me Nearly Two Weeks to get the Shield. But at the End of the School Year when I was Thirteen, I could cast my Fully Corporeal Patronus." He stated.

"Fully... Thirteen? Dear Gods..." Filius fell back to his summoned chair "You are not going to quit surprising me this year, are you, Mr. Peverell?"

"Well, Life is no fun without some surprises, now is it, Professor?" He gave a classic mischevious grin which made Filius nervous and excited for the future at the exact same time.

"Can you show me?" Asked Filius.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine, Professor." Harry leaned his chair back while drawing the wand he decided he would use in this world. Eight Inches of White Holly and filled with Basilisk Venom. It was a Terrifyingly strong wand with mixed personalities. Beautiful, pure, and clean on the outside but poisonous, deadly, and corrosive on the inside.

"A beautiful wand," Spoke the short man before drawing his own "Expecto Petronum!"

A beautiful Silvery Blue shield burst forth.

"Hm... Your power and incantation are good, the flow of magic is beautiful. Ah- it isn't the magic or memory! Funny how many miss that fact, your hand. When you cast it, you drop the wrist like you would when conducting or in a duel. It is a very subtle change, but when casting, you have to keep your full hand in contact with the wand at all times during casting or it cannot fully form. Please, try again, doing the same thing, only when casting, keep your hand in the same position without dropping your wrist or hand from the grip. The reason for this is the simple fact that this charm was invented to summon a creature through your magic. It conjures a crystalline powder and uses light and refraction to multiply the effect the memory you use has on your surroundings. If you don't use the proper handholding technique, you will never get the full effect and you would never be able to summon your protector to its true extent."

The Half Wizard Half-Goblin scrunched his eyebrows at being lectured by one so young, but knowing of his power, decided to listen to his gut feeling and did as he was told.

A Massive and Proud animal came out of the tip of his wand glowing a stunning blue.

"Ah! Bril!" Harry exclaimed "Simply astounding. Congratulations, Professor."

"You... Four Hundred and Fifty-Years... I first attempted it at Fifteen and since then, I have practiced and used that charm... But still, One Minute with a student and I can do something I thought impossible all this time... What species is it?"

"Well, Professor, even the wisest need a second opinion, and even the most practiced can lose to a new wand. But I doubt it is because of lack of trying, it just takes someone who knows about helping others use that spell. I taught quite a few kids how to use it when I was Fifteen. I wanted them to know it in the case they encountered Dementors. Oh, and that is a Pre-Historic Cave Bear, a very big and very strong animal. Truly, you summoned a beautiful Protector, Professor."

"Thank you, Hadrian..."

"Call me Harry. And thank you for what?" He asked "All I did was correct one thing. You did the rest on your own. You had the memory, technique, and mental state perfectly right. You even had the exact amount of magic necessary. I can tell you have truly mastered every element of spellcraft just from your skill alone."

"I am still thankful. Not only for the compliment but showing me that even the most certain things in my life can be proven wrong." Smiled the Professor.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cast his own and out of his wand tip, the most powerful magic Filius had ever been privy to erupted.

Just like when he had fought off the horde of a Hundred Dementors by that Pond in the Forbidden Forest, massive waves of power and light pulsated from his body as a small Crestless Hawk-Eagle came from his Magic.

The entire room was bathed in Pure protective magic and his Aura spilled out slightly as he continued to pour magic out. Rather than his wings, the Golden Halo or "Crown" as Hermione had always called it appeared on his head as his magic poured over not just the Charms Classroom, but the entire castle as his Patronus landed on his shoulder.

"Professor Flitwick, meet Talon, my Patronus." He said with a smirk as he pet the bird's head.

"H-Howzzat- Wut?" Asked the confused man "Corporeal... Tangible Patronus? Huh?"

"Well, as I can see you are shocked by my Patronus' strength, it all comes with how much you use the spell and the area you want to encompass. When I use the spell, I think of wanting to protect. And the thing I wanted to protect when I summoned him was this castle. When you summoned the Cave Bear, you wanted to protect whatever made you happy in that memory. What I wanted to protect was this castle and those in it, so it was much larger and wider spread than yours."

"I never knew there was so much difference in the Patronus Charm, Mr. Peverell."

"Yes, well, even those who constantly read can never have the knowledge of us who never do. I find it easier to learn by doing than by doing actual learning."

"Isn't that paradoxical?" Asked a confused Filius as he watched 'Talon' Fly onto the bear's head.

"Yes, but that's life." Harry chuckled "What will you name your Patronus, Sir?"

"Tarben... I will name him Tarben."

"Badass, teach, Bear of the Thunder God is a wicked name."

Filius blushed as the student knew the origin and meaning of the name he had chosen.

"Well, I guess I should be inviting the rest of the class to join us, Mr. Peverell... After all, Second Period was supposed to start Ten Minutes ago."

It was Hadrian's time to turn a deep Pink as he turned to see all of the Seventh Year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students staring at him with jaws on the ground and eyes the size of plates.

-7777((((-))))7777-

"Bloody hell, Harry! Dragon scars, a Kick-Ass Quidditch Player, and now this! You have got to tell me some badass stories about yourself!"

"How about the time I got bit by a Basilisk?" Harry asked.

"Now now!" Filius calmed the screeching class down before his headache at dealing with the New Boy got worse "How about we all calm down? I do have a class to teach."

There was some grumbling from those who wanted to hear about the story, but Filius eventually got them all to sit down.

"Alright, now, as you all are NEWT level classes, I have a curriculum for you all to complete by the end of the Year. All of it is basic level. I want you all to do self-studying because Two out of the Five Class Days I have with you will be spent doing your own research and practice with spells."

The class cheered at this, but Filius calmed them down "Yes, it sounds good in theory, but I am forcing each and every one of you to either form or join a Study Group. You HAVE to meet at least once a week and you will require a Professor's seal, a voted Head of the Group, a Name for the Group, and a Minimum of Five Members. You must visit the Library with at least two other members a week, and One person must be designated as the Scribe for the Group because you will need to turn in a report once a month on every spell you have completed and every person in the group."

"Can this study group include other years or will it be solely Seventh Years?" Asked Garry Whitestead, a Gryffindor boy.

"It can consist of First Through Seventh Years and as many students as you wish. But the Designated Head and the people chosen by the Head do have to instruct the rest of the students in at least Two New Spells a Week." Spoke the miniscule Professor.

"Can anyone just form a group?" Asked Charlie "Or does it have to be certain students?"

"You have to have at least two members from two other Houses in your group before the Second meeting of your Study Group." Said the Professor.

"Can this group be used for other classes as well or do you want it solely as a Charms Group?" Asked Mary.

"It can be all-encompassing, but you do have to at least do the required work."

"Would it be possible for me to form it into a Dueling Study Group and I incorporate and teach the spells in an Academic and Practical sense?" Asked Harry.

"A wonderful idea, Mr. Peverell, if you can be voted as the leader of such a group and can get enough people, then I would be glad to give you my formal seal as a Professor to form a Dueling Group."

"I vote Hadrian as Head of this group." Said Asher as his head poked up out of his robes for the first time since the beginning of the Class.

"I vote Harry as the Head of the Group." Said Carlie excitedly.

Several other people said the same thing, effectively joining Peverell's group and choosing him as the Head of it.

"Harry, Asher, Charlie, Jorey, Brown, Carl, Keith, Jordan, Tonks, Natalie, Mary, alright! You Eleven Seventh Years have the reigns to your very own Group. Congratulations. What would you like to name the group, Hadrian?"

"How about the Dueling Association? It is professional and cool. The D.A. For short?"

"Sounds cool," Jorey agreed.

"It fits," Asher complied.

The others verbally agreed or nodded so Filius wrote it down.

"Well then, you all can go, that was all we were establishing today as this was the first lesson. I will give Mr. Peverell the Sheet with the spells you will need to learn, and he will choose a scribe and begin teaching on your free days. Good luck."

And with that, Harry had reestablished the Revolutionary Movement which he had created from his previous world. As he left the Charms classroom, he realized that things were going just swimmingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, he is making his own little army.


	9. Expecto Patro-What the Hell was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter except from someone else's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing the same scene from different viewpoints, it is kinda fun. -Love 83rd

Albus had been sitting in his Office getting screamed at by Amelia Bones for the past Half an Hour as a Quartet of Unspeakables sat back and listened.

Croaker, Fawley, Bode, and Tonks all sat in his office waiting to explain A.) Why Peter Pettigrew was alive and masquerading around as a rat B.) Why Sirius Orion Black the Third had just received an Emergency Wizengamot Trial and been Acquitted in under Ten Minutes after Peter Pettigrew admitted to everything including the assisted murder of the Potters and Framing of Sirius Black C.) Why the thought to be Extinct Peverell Line of Magical Nobility was somehow back and D.) Why he was telling students that they would face death if they explored the West Wing of the Third Floor Corridor and what he was keeping in the school and Finally most terrifying of all E.) Why Quirinus Quirrell was possessed with a Wraith of the Dark Lord who the Unspeakables had trapped and taken to the Department of Mysteries while keeping him under Sedatives and the Heaviest Magical Dampeners they had.

"I... I simply don't know." Albus said staring at his Phoenix "How any of this could happen. It is like my entire thought of control of this castle is crumbling down around me. Everything I thought I knew..."

His hands were shaking.

"Well, at least there is a very positive Silver lining." He smiled "Not only is it proven that Sirius Black is innocent and the Dark Lord is still alive, but this means that the school should certainly be safe now!"

As he said this, the Castle shook down to its very foundation.

"What the bloody fucking hell was that?" Asked one of the Unspeakables.

"Watch your mouth, Andromeda, you are still sitting in my office, young lady," Dumbledore warned.

"Piss off, old codger." She flipped him off.

"Oh, how feisty. I never did understand how dear Edward could stand your temper."

"Stay out of my life, will you, now let's go check out what is going on."

"It was coming from Filius' classroom. It is a radiation Light Magic. Something strong. It is Filius' Magic... A Patronus... But that isn't right, his is Non-Corporeal, he shouldn't have been capable of completing a Patronus." Albus said.

The Five began running down the stairs to the Charms Class where they found the Seventh Year students all standing around the doorway watching the inside as Hadrian Peverell gave Professor Flitwick congratulations and Pointers on an incredibly difficult spell.

Then, Hadrian Peverell cast his own spell and knocked nearly everyone on their asses.

"Holy fuck," Andromeda whispered.

"Holy fuck indeed," Dumbledore mumbled, astonished by the pure power behind that spell from the boy with his feet up on the desk as he lazily twirled his Holly wand, not even concentrating on the waves of magic or the power he exuded.

"What in the hell was that?" Asked Amelia "I have never seen such a concentrated and powerful Patronus, Albus."

"Neither have I, perhaps he will explain to the Professor in there?" He waited "Ah, and there he goes."

"What is that on his head?" Asked a golden Haired Hufflepuff from between his Quidditch Friends.

"I don't know," Spoke Charlie Weasley "It kinda looks like Lightning."

"It looks like a bloody crown!" Tonks said, her hair shifting to Light Purple to shown excitement.

"He looks like a Prince." Gushed Mary.

"Prince?" Asked a Gryffindor Girl "Try King! Gods alive, look at that cape and his pecs!"

Natalie licked her lips "I wouldn't mind being a consort to that Lord."

A few people stopped staring at the amazing bit of magic to stare at the Witch.

"What? He is the only known Heir of the Peverell's." She stated, "And he looks regal and HOT!"

The lanky Carl went into the corner with tears streaking down his face mumbling something about 'Stupid Abs' Which Amelia was confused about overhearing but ignored in favor of watching the Majestic bird land on the Bear's head and interact with the Pair of extremely powerful Wizards.

"Well, I think it would be best to let Filius take back his classes and we can return to my office. Obviously, there is no threat. After all, the Patronus is a Spell only the purest-souled people can cast." Albus said.

The group of adults nodded and left, not even realizing just how close to passing out poor Filius was, to be surrounded by such a sea of raw magic was like being exposed to the light of the sun for the poor professor as he was drowning in the powerful teen's relentless summoned Protector.

No, no one would know just how disorientated and terrified Filius was at that moment because sensing such titanic amounts of magic in the way the Professor did was not something normal humans could see or feel. So none of them would ever know that the Teen was capable of easily taking over the world or defeating armies with the flick of his wrist. None of the adults except the little Professor knew how powerful the Man was, but later that night as he was writing the King of his people, the Goblin Nation would come to whisper about the immense strength of the new Wizard. One who used Powerful Charms casually and was crowned by electricity.

And through the Goblins, the rumors would spread to the Dwarves. Through the mountains, it would spread to the Centaurs who spread it to the Werewolves and thus it ended with the Vampires who then shared it with more and more and thus the cycle went on. As time went on and more feats were revealed, more of the Mystery Wizard's capabilities were shown and limits pushed. But when Historians later looked to how his story began, the first trace of the waves he made would be traced back to Ministry records he was mentioned in with the assisted Mission of Aurors and Unspeakables to Capture Peter Pettigrew and the Wraith of Dark Lord Voldemort.

His Legend began as most do, with the quiet whispers shared between peoples. The Tale of the Magical King all began with an Electric Crown and the Return of Harry Potter.

-7777((((-))))7777-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review my stuff, please.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it ain't great, but it gets better promise. Keep reading if you want, and please review, I like feedback even if it is negative.


End file.
